Sunrise
by skellington13
Summary: After years apart, and much confusion, Bella finally comes face to face with the man who abandoned her... with new people in their lives can they ever be the way they once were? better than it sounds
1. Arrival

I don't own any of the characters you recognise and the Twilight universe, in all its glory, belongs to Stephenie Meyers. Please read and review so I know whether or not to continue.

The dark road stretched on for what seemed like miles, although I knew in reality that I would be in town in less than five minutes. Framed on each side by large, thick trees, the road was barely lit by the low moon that hung in the dark sky, the light splintering through the branches of the trees and playing off the wet ground in ghostly movements. I pulled the car over after a few seconds and stepped out, stretching lithely as the cold wind assaulted my body, whipping my hair around my face as I stood and surveyed the woods, anticipating the meeting I had arranged. I could smell him already, a scent that I must admit was not pleasant to my sensitive nose. He arrived quickly, I could see the reflection of the moon on his dark eyes as he surveyed me from a safe distance. I nodded once, letting him know that I was alone, and he moved closer, transforming from the impressively large animal into a scantily clad man quickly, and came to join me leaning against the dark green car.

"Hello Carlos." I greeted serenely with a friendly smile. He returned the gesture, shyly, and nodded.

"Thank you for coming."

"Anything for your family. You know that." I assured him. He looked so much like his grandfather that had I been able to, I would have wept.

"You are alone this visit?" He queried.

"Chloe and Jack will be along shortly." I told him. "They were late arriving from Italy, and I could not wait any longer. They will meet me tomorrow."

"Oh. My grandfather was muttering about you earlier. You and someone called E…"

"I'd rather not talk about that, Carlos. How is your mother?" I cut him off, a little harsher than I had intended.

"She is doing better, although losing dad has not been easy."

"Death is never easy." I muttered. "And I doubt it ever will be. "

"And I guess you would know." He retorted with a wicked grin that reminded me so much of his grandfather that I got the feeling once more that if I were able, I would have felt faint.

"Indeed." I smirked. "So, shall I come to the reservation tomorrow?"

"Sure. Thanks, Bella. I know it's going to mean so much to him if you're there." Carlos looked sad and I felt my non beating heart break slightly.

"Jacob meant the world to me, I would do almost anything for him." I assured him. "Sometimes I wish I had done more…"

"But then I wouldn't be here, huh?" He grinned again and I felt myself laugh softly and nod in agreement.

"That's true. I suppose we should be thankful for the gift of hindsight."

"Goodnight, Bella."

"Goodnight, Carlos." I watched him take off into the dark trees again, climbing back into the car only when I heard the sound of his howl, which I took as a goodbye.

The rest of my journey to Forks passed in a blur and before I knew it I was throwing my bags into the bedroom I had once spent so much of my time in. It hadn't changed, Charlie had left it as a shrine to me after I disappeared and I did not have the heart to change anything in the house after he died. I changed out of the clothes I wore, which were impractical for Forks. Throwing the denim cut offs and white vest onto the floor, I changed into jeans and a loose, striped shirt, slipping my feet into shoes at the same time I fixed my hair in a ponytail. I stared at myself in the mirror above my dresser, trying in vain to picture myself as a teenager here, when I was awkward and clumsy. I looked so different to the pictures that were taped to the wall. One, a picture of me and Jessica at a picnic, showed me with flushed cheeks, messy hair and a huge, wide smile. My reflection showed a deathly pale complexion, wide, dead eyes and perfectly sleek, straight dark hair. It was hard to believe it was the same person. Although, it wasn't. Not really. I am a completely different being to the girl in that photograph. Pushing the thoughts aside, I turned away from the mirror and made my way to the window, jumping gracefully to the wet ground and taking off in a sprint. Now that I was a graceful, agile creature, I had discovered the pleasure in running vast distances. And that's exactly what I planned on doing tonight.


	2. Second Time Around

I don't own any of the characters you recognise. They, along with the Twilight world, belong to Stephenie Meyer.

"Edward, we're going to be late."

I turned away from the news and raised an eyebrow at Rosalie's scowl. A quick scan of her head revealed the source of her irritation and I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Edward, let's go." Alice called from the hallway, already half way out the door. It was our second day at Forks High, the second time round and it seemed Alice was eager to get to school for some reason. I did not pry, as the last time I had tried to read her thoughts she had been thinking something about Jasper that I had no desire to know. I followed Rosalie out to the car, my silver Volvo which was, by now, considered a vintage. Emmett was sitting this time through high school out, posing instead as Carlisle's younger, mechanic brother. It made the driving arrangements easier, as the three girls slid into the back of the car and Jasper and I settled ourselves in the front. Rosalie was still pouting and Alice gazed serenely out the window, her head leaning against the window. Caitlin sat in the middle, staring straight ahead with a strange smile on her face that made me want to know what she was thinking. Her mind was blank to me, something that irritated me to no end, but at the same time it was what drew me to her in the first place. I thought back to the night I had stumbled across her, in New Orleans. She was lying in a pool of blood, and I was starved but I resisted. But then, when trying to read her mind and finding myself unable to, I convinced myself that this pretty brunette lying on the ground, bleeding to death, was the reincarnation of _her_. I turned her, quickly, and took her home to my family. She had been with us ever since, long after I had discovered that she had about as much in common with _her_ as I did with a mouse. She had stayed with us more for convenience than anything else and I put up with her more out of guilt than affection. I hated myself for turning her, for not letting her die in New Orleans, where her soul would at least have the chance of getting into heaven. I scowled at the thought, speeding the car up slightly. The drive to the school was quick and silent, and Caitlin broke off from us as soon as I had parked the car, walking towards the group of boys who had been admiring her yesterday. Despite the joint force of me and Carlisle, she refused to keep a low profile. I scowled at her back, before following Alice and Jasper towards the first building. Rosalie separated from us and made her way quickly to the senior building, her blonde hair blowing lightly in the wind. I knew she missed having Emmett here as a companion, and I resolved to be nicer to her. I had been rather cold towards my family for the last few decades, having never quite gotten over the loss. I sighed and quickened my pace to catch up with Alice and Jasper. It was then that I noticed them, the two girls leaning against a beat up old car laughing. Perhaps it was the way the weak sunlight played along their exposed skin, or perhaps it was because I recognised the strength in their bared teeth but I knew instantly that these girls were vampires.

"I think…"

"Oh I know." Alice smirked as she interrupted me. "They have something to do with the dogs. My vision of them disappears after a while."

I stared at her in shock. "Why didn't you tell us?"

She shrugged innocently and turned away, silently reciting Ulysses in her mind as I tried to probe. I growled low in my throat, turning to look at the girls again. The first was thinking of nothing significant, wondering about classes and the people she was surrounded with and how she was going to resist. The second was thinking more clearly, wondering about the Blacks… and…

"Edward, let's go." Alice said firmly, pulling my mind away from what the girl had been thinking.

"I'm right behind you Alice." I snapped in return. She glared at me, but turned away again. When I looked towards the car, the two girls were gone.


	3. La Push

I don't own any of the characters you recognise. They, along with the Twilight world, belong to Stephenie Meyer.

The day was overcast, the weak sunlight barely enough to light the woods I was now wandering in. I had a few hours to waste away before making my way to the reservation and seeing Jacob for the first time in decades. I was still unsure of how I felt about seeing him again, and how he would feel about seeing me, exactly how he knew me, when he was on the brink of death. Chloe, Jack and, to my surprise, Alex had shown up in the night and left for school that day. I had declined their request to enrol, my first time around in Fork's High had been exciting enough for my lifetime. I thought back to meeting the three of them, in Mexico. I had gone during my spring break from college, with a group of friends, and had been shot by a heroine addict who wanted my purse. Chloe had found me, had been following me for days she claimed, and had decided to turn me. She had heard about me through the grapevine, and was amazed at my ability to block out all mental invasion. She lived in the same way the Cullens had, trying not to drink from humans and living off large animals. She slipped every now and then, but for the most part she was my Carlisle. Jack was her brother, a tall, wiry blonde vampire, with the most striking blue eyes I had ever seen, Jack reminded me so much of Jacob that it was difficult to be in his presence for a while. Alex was the most recent addition to our small family, although she had been a vampire for far longer than I had. She had met up with us in London, and had come back to America with us, wanting to try our 'veggie' diet as she mocked it. She had slowly come around, more because of her growing relationship with Jack than anything else, but she had decided against joining us in Forks. She had wanted to stay in New York for the winter. She had obviously changed her mind, but I wondered what had made her rethink? I had finally found what I was looking for and I inhaled deeply. It was still here, still perfectly preserved in the way that I wanted it to be. My meadow. I walked to the middle, laying myself onto the wet grass and closed my eyes. I could picture, vividly, the first time he had brought me here. I remembered his reactions, how his skin had looked in the sunlight, how his eyes had warmly stared into mine… I sighed deeply. I had made such progress not thinking about him over the years and here I was, in the place I considered to be ours, a place I swore I would never come near after he left for the second time. I lay there for hours, just humming quietly to myself as the wind blew over my body. I would have shivered had I been human and I was thankful that I now wasn't. I lifted myself reluctantly only when the beep from my phone reminded me that it was time to return to LaPush, to Jacob. I had often wondered what would have happened if I hadn't left Forks to go to college. I wondered if Jacob and I would have been able to forgive each other, to throw away the past and become what the other needed most. I could have made him happy and I know that, after I had gotten over Edward, he could have made me happy too. I sighed and began jogging, my mind still stuck in the past, in my human existence, in Forks. After Edward had left for the second time, my zombie like existence returned. It was only Charlie's insistence that I go to university on the West Coast, somewhere far away from Forks that pulled me out of it. I knew that if my father wanted me to leave for my own good then I could no longer live in a dull existence. And so I left, enrolled in UCLA and spent my first few months acting cheerful. I made a few friends and accompanied them to Mexico, where my death and new life were to find me. After my first year as a vampire I had tried to place myself in Edward's place, tried to empathise with him but I couldn't. I had filled myself with so much blind rage towards him that I swore if I ever came across him again, I would destroy him. Eternity stretched before me but it was not as appealing as it had once been. I pulled myself out of the depressing thoughts and stared in awe at La Push. Little had changed I noticed. Jacob's house was the same as it had been when I was in my first depression, when I spent so much time there. I knocked on the closed door, waiting patiently to be invited inside. Carlos answered, fully dressed this time, with an easy smile on his face.

"Hello again." He greeted me. I nodded at him, smiling softly, and followed him up the stairs and towards the main bedroom. I took a moment after he had opened the door to prepare myself.

"Bella?" I heard a voice croak. I stepped through the door and found him immediately in the dark, the old man lying on top of the bed covers. Despite his exceptionally long and healthy life, Jacob Black was finally dying and he wanted to see an old friend once more. Who was I to deny him that? I stepped towards him, quickly and quietly, settling myself on the bed next to him, reaching a cold hand to his sweaty forehead.

"Hello stranger." I murmured, smiling at him. His weak eyes searched my face frantically, looking, I knew, for the teenage girl he had fallen in love with. She was dead, of course, but I hoped my similarity with her would help ease his pain slightly.

"So beautiful…" He muttered. "So cold…"

"I'm sorry Jake." I whispered. "I wish things could have been different. I wish…"

"You shouldn't waste time wishing." He croaked. "Although you have all the time in the world, it seems."

I chuckled softly and stroked his weathered face. "That's true."

"I never stopped loving you, you know. I loved Emma, but you were always there, in the back of my head, tempting and teasing me."

"You were always in my mind too, Jake." I lied. "Always."

"Liar." He wheezed and I held his hand tightly in my own. I could sense his children and grandchildren enter the room, crowding around the bed.

"We're all here, Jake." I whispered reassuringly. "It's okay."

"I…" His sentence trailed off as his eyes closed one final time. I heard a strangled sob behind me but didn't turn. I continued to stroke his hand as his heart slowed, before finally stopping. His face seemed to pale in front of my eyes although I knew I imagined it. I stared at him for longer than necessary before I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned slightly, recognising the scent of Carlos' mother, Adrianna.

"Thank you for coming. I know dad appreciate it." She spoke softly, not looking directly at me. I sensed her unease and stood silently. I strode past her, pausing only briefly to look at the wrinkled old man in the bed, all that remained of the man I had loved, before walking through the small house and out into the cold air. I nodded briefly at Carlos as he stood in the doorway, before taking off as fast as I could, my mind clearing instantly.


	4. Soon

I don't own any of the characters you recognise. They, along with the Twilight world, belong to Stephenie Meyer.

It was unnerving as I sat in the English class, the last class of the day, two seats behind one of the mysterious vampires from this morning. She had dark hair, wavy, to the middle of her back. Her skin was almost completely covered, her sleeves had been rolled down over her hands, and her denim clad legs were crossed under the table. She was tapping her pencil against the desk in a movement so fast that none of the other students around us could make out the movement. Her thoughts were filled with someone named Jack, as well as trying to concentrate on the book we were reading, Wuthering Heights. If I had been human I would have felt a twinge in my heart looking at the old, battered copy of the book I held in my hands. It even resembled her copy, the cover was the same and the edges of the pages were curled and slightly torn, yellowing from the outside in. I traced the cover of the book with a pale finger, consumed with thoughts of Bella… my Cathy. I could picture her smiling face as clearly as if she was standing in front of me. She was pale, and her teeth were… it took me less than a second to realise that I was not imagining the image at all, rather I had pulled it out of the brunette's heads. She was still tapping her pencil, either unaware of the low growl I had uttered in her direction or deliberately ignoring it. I was glad when the class was over.

I stood quickly, ready to grab the female vampire and question her but she moved quickly, gracefully, out of the room before I could get past the slow, awkward human teens between us. Alice was leaning against the car when I arrived and I glowered at her, angrily searching her mind for what she had refused to tell me that morning. She stared up at me, completely at ease as her mind concentrated on translating the constitution into Lebanese. I growled at her, slamming the door of the car slightly harder than necessary and staring ahead. She climbed into the back and the two of us waited in silence for the rest of our family to join us.

"You'll find out soon." Alice whispered as Jasper climbed into the front seat once more.

"I've been informed that Caitlin will be getting a ride with one of the admirers." He muttered as Rosalie climbed in beside Alice.

"Stupid twit." Rosalie muttered. "She's going to expose us all."

I felt her glare bore into the back of my head and grimaced as she didn't bother to shield her thoughts from me.

This was the second time I had done this, the second time I had bought someone new into the family without fully thinking it through. She had forgiven me for Bella a long time ago, but it seemed that the bitterness had never truly left. Two human girls I should have left alone in her mind… one had wanted to give her soul to me, to live with me eternally and one had not been given a real choice. Rosalie believed, as I did, that I was no more than a monster sometimes. The trip home was short and silent and I actually felt relief when I pulled into the garage and parked. The car emptied quickly, with Alice and Jasper walking close together after Rosalie. I stared wistfully at the closeness they shared, cursing myself for letting her go. If I had stayed, if I had fought, that could have been us standing so close, whispering in each others ear.

My room was the same as it had always been and as I settled myself into the bed I had gotten her and been unable to part with, I hit play on the sound system. The soothing sound of my latest jazz compilation filled the room and I thought back to the day I had said goodbye… breaking my oath to her for a second time. It had been before her nineteenth birthday, just before we were due to go to Alaska and pretend to be college students. Carlisle had discovered a small band of rogue vampires, former guards of the Volturi, were hunting us. They had, it seemed, been disappointed when Aro had allowed Alice, Bella and I leave Italy without so much as a scrape. They had decided to track us themselves. They did not initially care about Bella, they wanted the infamous vampire 'family' to pay for what they seen as a betrayal of what it meant to be a vampire. Still, I knew that if they arrived in Forks and we were here, and Bella was with us they would not hesitate to hurt her. And so I left, once more for her safety though that did little to ease the pain and guilt that I felt. I found out after that that she had died in Mexico not long after. I did not hesitate to find the man responsible, and I took almost vindictive pleasure in destroying him.

I had once more wanted to travel to Italy, to reason with the Volturi about taking my life but something Bella had once said to me stuck in my head, on an endless loop. I remembered her asking how I would react to her taking her own life if something were to happen to me. I knew that if anyone would make it to what was referred to as heaven, it would be her and I did not want to disappoint her if she was watching me. I forced myself to survive through each day, existing rather than living, biding my time. I threw myself into a reckless battle with the rogue Volturi guard, barely surviving the fight. Part of me was glad that Emmett showed up when he did, part of me was disappointed. The dull ache in my chest had never quite disappeared and each time I thought of her it became more pronounced. Decades had passed, and yet she was still the most important thing in my existence. If I breathed deeply enough I could almost smell her floral scent, the freesia smell that both soothed me and drove me insane simultaneously. I closed my eyes now, wondering if I could persuade Emmett to join me for a hunt. Perhaps it was thirst that was making me reminisce more than usual. Either way it would do me good to hunt. With that in mind, I stood and made my way to the ground floor, where I could hear Emmett and Rosalie talking softly.


	5. thoughts

I don't own any of the characters you recognise. They, along with the Twilight world, belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Alex and Chloe were home from school by the time I reached my old home. They were settled in the living room, staring blankly at the television as Jack sat my father's old armchair, reading the paper. None of them greeted me when I entered, which was odd in itself, but then I noticed that the volume in the television was muted and I became curious.

"How was school?" I asked quietly, knowing they could hear me perfectly well. Chloe looked at me and motioned for me to join them on the couch. I sat myself quickly beside her and waited for an explanation for the strange behaviour. She was silent for a few minutes and while this felt like seconds to me I took the time to survey my strange family. We were not as perfect as the Cullens in any sense. None of us were as statuesque as Rosalie or as big as Emmett. Alex was beautiful, with long dark hair and delicate oriental features. She often wore light green contacts over her eyes and the result was striking when she hadn't fed. Chloe, the one I was closest to, was the polar opposite. She had white blonde hair, the colour that many teenage girls attempted but never quite managed to achieve. She was petite, with wide eyes that often reminded me of Alice. Her brother Jack had the same hair, and would have been as good looking as any male vampire were it not for the fact that half his face bore long, ugly scars as a result. It was the reason he never participated in the human charade of going to high school. It would raise too many questions and we desperately needed to keep a low profile. Especially in Forks. There were too many records of me that still existed here to bring attention to the small family. We were not as perfect as they Cullens were, by any stretch, but we tried. The others slipped occasionally and would drain a human, but I had never tasted human blood. Some small part of me still wished I would come across the Cullens again, and that they would be proud of me for never giving in to the temptation.

"Bella, there was another group of vampires in school today."

The sentence was simple, spoken in Chloe's lilting voice but the meaning behind it was clear. The Cullens were back in Forks. How dare they return at the same time as me? Whether they knew about me or not, to return to Forks was just cruel. I felt the anger rise in me again, I had held onto it since I had 'died'. It gave me power, made me think clearly. Part of me wanted to start running now, make my way to their house and maim him. Just him. I did not blame the rest of the Cullens for him leaving. I know Alice loved me, I know Jasper valued my friendship, as did Emmett. I know Rosalie had begun warming up to me and I know that neither Carlisle or Esme wanted me to leave their lives. It was just him. He who professed to love me so much he couldn't live without me, he who claimed I was his brand of heroine. He who lied.

I brought myself out of my rage-induced flashback and looked at Chloe carefully. Perhaps I was mistaken.

"Who?"

"You know who, Bella." She replied softly. "Five of them. Two boys, three girls."

I started at this, three girls? Two boys? Had something happened to Jasper? To Emmett? I stood, needing to see them, to know what had happened. Who was this new girl? Was she, liked Rosalie, intended for Edward?

"You can't go." Alex said firmly, placing an icy hand on my leg. "The best course of action is for you to sign up for school, let them come to us."

I looked at her, knowing she was right. How could I march up to their house and suddenly present myself as being alive after ninety years? They thought I was dead. I knew for a fact that Edward had murdered the man who had murdered me. I know he was at my fake funeral.

"Fine." I sighed. "I'll sign up tomorrow."

"Good. How was the reservation? How is Jacob?"

Like the Cullens, Chloe had never approved of my friendship with Jacob and the werewolves, but unlike Edward, she had never openly tried to stop me from visiting. She had supported me when I proposed moving to Forks so that I could be close to Jacob's family when he died.

"He passed. This morning." I replied coldly. I don't think I would ever fully forgive myself for not giving Jacob a chance. I knew, deep down, that he could have made me happy. We could have grown old together, raised children on the reservation. I could have stayed close to my father, visited my mother when she got cancer. I growled lowly at the thoughts.

"I'm going for a drive. Seattle maybe." I told them. Alex stood at the same time as I did.

"You know I'm always up for some shopping." She smiled wryly.

I followed her out towards her red Audi. I had discovered a connection between vampires and fast cars in the years after I had been turned. We drove in silence to Seattle, a trip that took far less time than it should have.

"Are you going to be able to do this?" She finally voiced the question I knew had been bothering her since she had seen Edward that morning. I nodded once.

"Yes."

The rest of the trip was spent in silence, each of us in our own thoughts. We returned home empty handed, and I made my way straight to my old bedroom, wanting to immerse myself in the past, wanting to strengthen my anger so that I wouldn't break down as soon as I looked into his liquid gold eyes. I lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling as the hours passed, thinking of all the times he had spent here with me, doing exactly as I was doing now as I slept next to him. I thought of the day he had first left me, a broken doll surrounded by the thick, powerful trees. The second day he had left me, standing in the doorway of the Newton's store, watching and silently crying as he walked quickly to his car and drove away, without a backward glance. I was not over him, I had never been able to fully remove his presence from my mind although I had tried over the years. When I looked at the clock again it was time to rise, time to join my family at the school I had spent the best and worst years of my human existence. I repeated Alex's question, could I do it? Despite the assurance I had given Alex earlier, I was not sure if I could. Could I face him again? Could I really looking into those liquid amber eyes and stay detached? Focused? I was here for one year, to help the Black family with their lose, and no matter what happened in that time, as soon as they were ready, I was leaving.

_Thanks for all the positive reviews. I'm so glad you all like it! please keep reviewing, it makes me write faster!!!!_

_xxx_


	6. Dazzle

I don't own any of the characters you recognise. They, along with the Twilight world, belong to Stephenie Meyer.

We left the house on time the next morning with no drama from Rosalie or Caitlin. The car ride was filled with Alice's animated voice; she seemed excited for some reason. I ignored her for the most part, concentrating on speeding down the road. It was then that I smelt it; that floral smell I had always associated with her. It was strong, as if she were sitting in the seat next to me. I inhaled it, breathing it in as deeply as I could possibly.

The car remained on a straight line, deviating only slightly at my distraction, but it was enough to have Rosalie narrow her eyes at me and ask me what I was thinking.

"Nothing." I muttered in reply, swinging the car into the student car park of Forks. We climbed out as a family, separating in the same way we had the day before. There were only two of Caitlin's admirers there that day, and she slid an arm through both of theirs, smiling charmingly and greeting them in her soft Southern accent. I rolled my eyes and followed Jasper and Alice once more. The smell overwhelmed me again. It was definitely her scent, mixed with something else, something slightly muskier. Lavender perhaps. I was clearly in need of a hunt, I decided, if I was smelling things that quite obviously wasn't there.

My day went smoothly, up until the last class before lunch. I shared the class with Caitlin, and she decided to sit next to me. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled coyly at the boy behind us, whose dreamy gazed made me scowl in disgust. As much as I disliked Caitlin, it was me who made her what she is, and so I would take the responsibility. She smirked at me, knowing how frustrating I found it being unable to read her mind. The door opened and I was once more surrounded by that enchanting, irresistible scent. I looked up, stunned into silence by the sight that greeted me.

It was Bella. But it wasn't her at the same time. She was slightly taller, although I knew this was because of the better posture she had gotten from being a vampire rather than a growth spurt. Her dark hair shined more, sitting in a perfect dark bun. Her skin was pale, translucent almost, but she lacked the dark circles that I knew were clear on my face.

Could Bella, my Bella, really be there, in front of me? Alive? No, it was impossible, it had been just over ninety years since I had gone to her funeral. Of course, it had been a closed casket but… no, this was not my Bella. My senses were lying to me; I was paranoid because of Alice's strange moods. I looked down at my table, before that intoxicating scent filled my nose again. When I looked up, my Bella clone was looking at me. It was her. There was no doubt. Her eyes were a dark golden colour and they pierced me as I looked at her. I had no doubt I looked like a fool, my mouth hanging open as I stared at her. She pulled her gaze away and made her way towards the seat in the corner of the room but the heat of her anger scorched my skin. But anger was nothing, anger I could live with, as long as she lived with me. I fought the urge to jump up, to pull her from the room and crush her to me. I needed to touch her, to feel that she was alive and real and solid in my arms.

I turned in my seat to stare at her but she ignored my gaze. She was doodling on the corner of her book, her gaze turned downwards. I let my eyes roam freely, marking the differences between this version of my Bella, the new, stronger one and the old Bella, the soft, vulnerable human I was afraid of touching too forcefully for fear of breaking her. The differences were subtly, probably unnoticeably to the human eye. Her body was more toned, and she was much more graceful. Even the way she sat was graceful, her legs crossed daintily under the table and her back perfectly straight. I felt a light tap on my arm and looked down to see Caitlin frowning at me. She narrowed her eyes and turned to glare at Bella, my Bella, and I fought the urge to growl at her. Revealing myself in school was not an option, I reminded myself forcefully, it would ruin everything Carlisle and Esme had worked for. Not only that, but without the cover we had in Forks, I would have to run again, run away from my beautiful Bella. She raised her eyes to look at me then and I felt a sharp jolt of pain at the anger, the hatred I saw in the depths. Could she really hate me? After she had promised to love me forever, could she really despise me as much as her eyes said she did? I scowled, silently scolding myself. I had left her, after promising that I would always be there to protect her, I had left her to be murdered by a junkie who needed a fix and to be changed by who knows who? One of the vampires that were obviously with her? Or had she created them, for company? The question swirled in my mind but I knew one thing for certain; I could not blame her for her rage. I deserved her anger, her hate. I would embrace it, allow her to tear me to pieces if, at the end, she came back to me, spent eternity with me, side by side. Like Esme and Carlisle. Like Jasper and Alice. Rosalie and Emmett. I knew that Caitlin would not be let down easily, despite her own lack of interest in me, she refused to allow any one else near me, almost tearing apart the friendship that existed between our clan and the clan Tania belonged to simply because someone had mentioned Tania's previous interest in me.

But I could take care of Caitlin. With Bella by my side for eternity, I could take care of anything, anyone who dared to hurt her. I continued to stare at her, allowing the class to pass over my head and thankful that the teacher was attracted to me. She would not call on me because I was not paying attention. How had my Bella put it? I dazzled women. I smiled softly at the memory, although it was not an altogether pleasant one. She looked up once more, catching my eyes and holding the gaze. She was so beautiful, no more than when she was human but no less either. She was perfect, as Bella always had been. When she dropped her eyes again, I decided lunch was the best time to speak to her. After lunch, I promised myself, Bella would once more be mine.

_Thanks again for all the great reviews! I'm soooo happy that you like it. Keep em coming and I'll keep updating!!!_

_xxx_


	7. Don't Bet Against Alice

I don't own any of the characters you recognise. They, along with the Twilight world, belong to Stephenie Meyer.

I managed to make it through Maths, mostly by ignoring the piercing stare he managed to hold throughout the hour long class. I had looked up once, putting every ounce of hate I felt into the stare, before looking away again, unable to stare at the beautiful brunette vampire who sat next to him, in a place that should have been mine. The jealousy was irrational, of course, because I had decided long ago that the he had never loved me, not really. I had put it down to an infatuation. He was curious about human girls and had decided to see how far he could push his self control. When I had jumped off the cliff, he had gone to Italy because of guilt, not love. I could not deny that deep down, Edward was a good person, and he would hate the thought that he had made me kill myself and decided it would be easier to die than live with the guilt. This was what I repeated to myself thought out the class, readying myself to leave the room as soon as the bell rang. I wondered if I would make it far before he caught me. If I could make it to Chloe and Alex then I could handle it. I could handle anything with my family beside me. There was two minutes to go when the teacher left the room and I almost cursed out loud. He was by my side in a flash, the pretty brunette not far behind him.

"Bella?" He questioned. I wondered if he would believe a denial, but one look into his eyes told me that he already knew it was me.

"Edward." I replied calmly, looking away again.

"Caitlin." The dark haired vampire introduced herself sharply. I looked up at her and nodded once in acknowledgment of the silent claim. Edward was with her. I would not try to break them apart. No, I would finish this year in Forks, helping the werewolves as much as I could, and then I would leave. We had planned to move to Scotland one day, perhaps I should suggest that as our next stop.

"Bella? How? What happened?" He was talking again, but I concentrated on ignoring him as much as I could, silently reminding myself how much I hated him.

"I don't think this is the right place to discuss this," I hissed at him finally. He looked around, taking in the curious looks of our classmates and nodded. He straightened himself and strode out of the room quickly, but Caitlin remained standing next to me.

I was struck by how similar this was to the first time around. I remembered the strange looks we received when we sat together, the looks that was mirrored many years down the line by the grandchildren of the people who had originally been shocked by the Bella Swan and Edward Cullen romance.

The bell rang loudly and the classroom slowly filled with noise. I followed the crowd out of the room, aware that Caitlin was walking slowly behind me, too close for my own comfort, but not close enough to cause a scene. She followed me down the hall towards the canteen, not speaking to me or any of the six boys who greeted her on the way. He was waiting just outside the canteen, leaning elegantly against the wall. He was wearing a black shirt and I remembered why I was suddenly overwhelmed by the feelings I had once felt.

"Isabella Swan, I knew you were alive."

I turned to look at the petite dark haired vampire who had spoken the words so quietly that only the four vampires close to her could hear. Alice was as beautiful as ever, the wide smile that covered her face lighting up the room. I saw a group of junior girls stare longingly at the snug black jeans she wore. I bit my lip to stop myself from telling the girls that if they gave her half a chance, Alice would use them as human Barbie dolls.

"You knew?" Edward growled, turning to glare at his sister. Alice shrugged innocently.

"Of course. The vision I had of Bella being part of the family has never changed. I wasn't sure how, but I knew the casket was empty." Alice replied calmly, grinning at me. I bit back my own smile.

"Hello Bella." Jasper greeted me, leaning down to bestow one small peck on my cheek. He ignored the glare Edward sent his way and followed Alice into the cafeteria.

"So you're the infamous Bella?" Caitlin drawled. She had a sickly sweet southern accent that made my skin crawl for some reason. She was looking me up and down, comparing herself to me no doubt and by the triumphant look in her eyes she obviously believed she came out on top.

"Yes, I am." I replied coolly. I was not an immature seventeen year old high school student who could be easily intimidated by the women in Edward's life anymore. I was one of them. I may not be as stunning as Rosalie but I was at least as beautiful as the girl in front of me. She had no reason to look victorious just yet.

"Bella." I heard a voice breath behind me. Rosalie was as stunning as I had just pictured, in simple jeans and a red jumper. She wrapped her arms around me quickly, before releasing me and looking me up and down.

"What happened?" She asked, her voice a mixture of happiness and disappointment. "We thought you were dead."

"Alice didn't." Edward snapped. "She knew all along that she was alive."

"What?" Rosalie looked confused, before turning to Caitlin with a slightly triumphant look. I was unsure of how to interpret it so I stood in silence, watching the silent battle.

"I think I should go and find my family." I spoke finally, ignoring Edward as he opened his mouth to protest. "And you should go and find yours."

I walked steadily towards Chloe and Alex. They were sitting beside a group of teenagers, girls and boys, laughing heartily. I saw the dreamy look on the boys' faces and felt pity towards them. It was heartbreaking to admire someone who was so much better than you. I shot a look towards the Cullen's table, and met Alice's calm eyes. She smiled at me, nodding, before turning back to Jasper. I noticed that Caitlin had a hand on Edward's arm, but he was ignoring her, whispering frantically to Alice, Rosalie and Jasper. Wait, where was Emmett? Had something happened to him? I froze, mid step, silently battling myself. Should I go and sit with the Cullens? I could explain everything to them quickly, find out about Emmett, Esme and Carlisle before joining my own family. I could feel Chloe's eyes on me and as I looked at her she nodded. She could read me like a book, I thought with a smirk that she quickly returned. Ten minutes I promised myself, walking towards the Cullen's table quickly and confidently. They looked up as I approached, Rosalie immediately moving over to allow me room.

"Bella." Edward breathed my name again and I felt slightly faint. I did not want to react this way to him anymore. I had hoped that as a vampire, I would be immune to his charm, his eyes, his smell… I shook my head to clear it and turned towards Alice.

"You knew all along? So you know what happened?"

"I don't know what happened, no. I have never lost the vision of you as one of us, a member of the family. I didn't know how or when you would return, but I knew that you would. It was why I was so against…" She trailed off but I watched a significant glance pass between her and Edward.

"What happened?" Edward asked softly. I looked at him sadly and shook my head.

"When you left for the second time," I began bitterly, relishing in the pain my words caused him. It served him right to hurt, as I had hurt. "I refused to fall apart again. I simply existed for a long time. I left Forks and went to college. I met friends there, normal friends who didn't cringe away from me every time I got a paper cut." I used my words as knives, watching the pain and hurt pass over each of the Cullen's faces as I spoke. "I began to live again, to feel like a normal human being. I kept in contact with Jacob and the others, coming back to visit them every so often. I was murdered in Mexico, a junkie wanted my purse and shot me for it. Chloe found me and changed me. Years later she told me I was famous in your world. She said she had been following me for months, watching and waiting. She had become slightly obsessed with me, wanting to know what had drawn the infamous Cullen family to a mere mortal like me." I smirked as I glanced over at Chloe. She was flirting shamelessly with a senior football player, one hand on his chest as she batted her eyelids. "From then on we were a family. She has a brother named Jack, but he's not attending Forks. Alex is my other friend, she joined us in London. We are a small, but happy, family."

"Why are you here?" Caitlin asked moodily, glaring at me again. I fought the urge to roll my eyes at her, deciding that would be as childish as she was behaving.

"That's none of your business." I replied. "I'm here to find out how Esme and Carlisle are. And Emmett. Then I am going back to my friends. After this year, we're leaving Forks and we won't be returning. Your vision was wrong, Alice. I will never be a Cullen. Not anymore."

"I wouldn't bet against Alice." Edward said calmly, a hint of amusement in his voice. "Esme and Carlisle are fine. He is working in the hospital again. Emmett is his younger brother. They will be glad to know you are okay."

"Pass on my regards." I said formerly before standing. "Bye."


	8. News

I don't own any of the characters you recognise. They, along with the Twilight world, belong to Stephenie Meyer.

A/N Sorry it took so long, I have had no time off all week! I promise another update tomorrow!

A little over a week had passed and I had been no more successful in my attempt to get Bella to come back to me. It was now Sunday and I was lying on the sofa in my room, staring at the ceiling and going over our brief meetings in my head, wondering what I could possibly do to make her realise that I had not meant to hurt her. A CD she had left here when we were in Forks the first time was playing on the sound system in the corner, and I let the music wash over me and thought of her. I had seen her only in the few classes we shared, although I was working on getting the woman in the admissions office to change my schedule to match Bella's. She seemed to get more and more beautiful every day that I saw her and even after I had fed, the hunger I felt for her had not been sated. I was as frustrated now as I had been the first time we met, when her scent had driven me temporarily insane. The scent seemed to follow me, hovering in the air like a tangible reminder that she hated me and I could never get close enough to smell her now, to find out how she smelt now that she no longer had human blood flowing through her veins.

But, tomorrow was the start of another week and I had no intentions of letting this pass without making at least a little headway. I had it briefly outlined. I was simply going to ask her to spend time with me and hope that the charm that had once left her breathless still had a positive effect on her. If she agreed, I was going to explain why I had left, and hope that she believed me.

Caitlin was being difficult and I was unsure of how to deal with her. She had been spending more and more time with me since Bella's return and it was difficult convincing her to leave me alone. She had been ignoring her male fans completely in school and they had all deserted her in favour of Bella's trio. This had irritated Caitlin, who seemed to believe that Bella posed a threat to her personally. She had even been nicer to Alice and Rosalie, although either of my sisters appreciated this change in behaviour. I heard a soft rap on the front door and frowned. We have never really had any uninvited visitors but no one was likely to have invited anyone over. I rose quickly and made my way down the stairs as Esme pulled open the door, a curious look on her face. Bella stood in the doorway, drops of rain clinging to her dark hair. She was framed on either side by her two friends, Alex and Chloe. None of the girls looked particularly happy to be there, Bella least of all. She greeted Esme politely, placing a small kiss on her cheek.

"Bella, we were so glad to hear you were okay." Esme responded to Bella's simple hello. "We were wondering how long it would take you to visit us. We have a lot to catch up on."

I came to a stop behind Esme, staring at Bella as she pointedly avoiding my gaze.

"Esme, this is Chloe and Alex." Bella introduced her friends. I had never been formally introduced to them before but each girl nodded once to Esme and once to me.

"Hello," Esme greeted each girl with a kind smile. They returned the gesture, but did not attempt to speak. Bella cleared her throat and finally met my eyes. I smiled at her hopefully, and her lips curved upwards slightly in return.

"Esme, we just came to deliver some news. The werewolves have picked up the scent of another vampire near La Push and there have been a few disappearances in town. I thought we should let you know."

"Yes, Carlisle and I were just watching the news." Esme replied. "We were wondering about that. You don't think its more new borns, do you?" Her question was asked to the room as a whole but I could read that she had meant it for Jasper as he and Alice quietly entered the hall. They stopped beside me and I was struck by the gap between the two groups… us and them. It shouldn't be like that, I fumed. If only Bella would see sense then we would happily accept her family into ours. It would be nice to get to know new vampires. Chloe was thinking the same thing as she surveyed Rosalie and Emmett come down the stairs.

"Bella Swan." Emmett greeted with a wide grin. I was annoyed when Bella's own smile lit up her pale face at the sight of my brother. She and Emmett had been surprisingly close when she was human, despite his many jokes at her expense.

"Emmett." She replied, hugging him. She smiled softly at Rosalie, who returned the gesture half heartedly. I sensed her disappointment at Bella's choice to become one of us. Even after all these years, Rosalie was still not comfortable with what she was.

Carlisle was the last to enter the room and we stood back, allowing him to stride forward and embrace Bella like a family member. I was happy at the sight of my 'father' embracing the woman who would, one day, be my wife. They separated and Bella stepped back to stand with her two friends once more as Esme repeated what we had just been told.

"Yes, that has been worrying me. I've been running through the forest every night trying to pick up a scent but they seem to know to avoid this specific area if they're hunting near the reservation." Carlisle spoke calmly. "Let's go into the dinning room, there's no point us standing in the doorway."

I could almost sense Bella's unease at this familiarity as her two friends strode after my family. I fell behind slightly, falling into step with her easily.

"You look beautiful." I whispered into her ear softly. She looked up at me and I smiled quickly, before making my way quickly into the dining room and taking a seat next to Alice, leaving the remaining free seat for Bella. She glared at me but I refused to let my smile slip. One way or another, I would wear her down.


	9. Enemies

I don't own any of the characters you recognise. They, along with the Twilight world, belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Alice's POV

I watched Bella glare at Edward as she took the last remaining seat at the table and bit back a smile. She had changed so much and yet was so familiar to me. I watched the look that passed between her and her friend Alex. The oriental vampire was stunning. Her eyes were a strange green colour; obviously the result of contact lenses and her hair fell in waves around her shoulder. Her eyes moved slowly around the room slowly, taking a note of everything and everyone.

"Do the wolves know how many vampires we're looking at?" Jasper asked from beside me. I gazed at him for a few seconds, before returning my eyes to Bella and Edward. How on earth was I going to go about getting the two of them together again? I had already gotten my bridesmaid dress, a gorgeous light gold colour prom style dress that would look amazing on the four bridesmaids I knew she would have. I smiled slightly, tuning out the conversation. Bella was too stubborn for her own good. If only she would admit that she still loved Edward this whole thing would be easier.

But no, she was insisting she had gotten over him years ago, even going so far as to tell me about a small fling she had with another vampire a few decades ago. I had been careful to shield my thoughts from Edward regarding this information, knowing that he would not hesitate to find the vampire and destroy him. That would draw far too much attention from the Volturi. I watched Edwards face as he gazed calmly at Bella, who was fighting to ignore him. I could see how tense her shoulders were as she fought the urge to return his look and it made my smile widen. They would definitely be back together before the month was over.

"If it's new born vampires, we're in big trouble. The Volturi will be back." Esme warned. I sighed, exchanging a glance with Rosalie. We had just started getting back to normal after our last run in with the Volturi. We couldn't go through that again, years and years of running from rogue guards, separating and fearing that we would never see each other again. I closed my eyes briefly, wishing that the memories were not as fresh as they were.

"And if it's not new born vampires, we're in even bigger trouble because it's going to be much harder to control the situation." Chloe sighed. I watched her look at Bella fearfully. Bella returned her gaze calmly, shaking her head in a motion so small no one else picked it up. I raised an eyebrow at her as she let her gaze wander.

"Perhaps," Carlisle called everyone's attention to him and I realised that he had also picked up the look between the two friends. "We should share everything that has happened since we last saw Bella. It seems we could both have enemies that could pose a threat to both our groups."

I watched Bella sigh and glare at her two friends, before turning and catching a glimpse of Edward's grateful face.

"Fine." Bella snapped. "When Chloe changed me, she took me under her wing. Her and her brother Jack taught me everything. They showed me to how to hunt, what to hunt, how to go unnoticed, how to control my power…"

"Power?" Rosalie looked envious again and I silently hoped this wouldn't cause another argument between her and Edward.

"Well, after the first few years, I noticed that not only could I withstand any sort of mental attach, but I could protect others in the same way when touching them." Bella explained. I knew she would have some sort of enhanced power when she was changed. That could come in handy I decided.

"I'm also quite good at withstanding physical attack." Bella continued. "I don't know how it happened, but my mental barriers seem to have grown to physical barriers as well."

"Wow." Emmett grinned. "Impressive, Bella."

"Thanks. Anyway, after a few years with Jack and Chloe I decided to go out on my own for a while. I met another vampire, a human blood drinker. He disgusted me but he was insistent. He followed me for years, being charming and trying to convince me to give up my vegetarian diet and join his coven. Oh stop growling Edward, it was decades ago." Bella snapped in Edward's direction. I bit my lip to stop from giggling as Edward glared at her. This had to be the vampire she told me about, which meant she had lied about the affair. I grinned at her as she realised her mistake.

"Anyway, Jude convinced his coven to follow me and they've been chasing us ever since, never catching up but never far away. It could be them." Bella sighed sadly. "Although they've never hunted this close to us before."

"I'll kill him." Edward growled, looking at Carlisle. "If it's him."

"I know." Carlisle nodded. "Perhaps you should explain where we've been, Edward."

I watched Bella tense, readying herself for the reason we abandoned her for a second time, leaving her to die at the hands of a Mexican drug addict.

"I don't know if Bella explained to you what happened to us in Italy," Edward started, looking at Bella's friends. "The Volturi had us, and they could have killed us but they didn't. Aro let us go. Some of the members of the Volturi guard weren't happy about the fact that a human had penetrated Volterra and left alive. A group of eight came after us, trained vampire guards. They would not be as easy to beat as some of the enemies we had come across in the past. They were after us, not Bella. They wanted to make an example of us, show the rest of the vampires that drinking from animals made us weaker than those who drank from humans. Yet I knew if they arrived and saw that Bella was still involved with us they would not hesitate to hurt her."

I watched his jaw clench and knew this was hard for him. He had wanted to explain this to Bella when they were alone. He did not want a room full of witnesses.

"So we ran. We travelled for years, trying to outrun them and succeeding only slightly. We got separated a few times, trying to increase our chances of success. We finally managed to destroy five of them, but there are still three out there, looking for us."

Bella was shocked, staring at him with a mixture of exasperation, anger and awe.

"So you left to protect me. Again." She snapped after a few seconds of anger. I exchanged an amused look with Emmett. "You're an idiot."

"They would have killed you." Edward yelled. "How could I let that happen?"

"You could have protected me."

"No we couldn't have. Haven't you been listening? We didn't beat them! We ran away. I couldn't have lost you like that." He replied.

"No, instead you lost her in a Mexican street fight over drugs." Chloe commented scathingly. "Much better choice."

"Chloe, don't." Bella sighed. "It's all in the past. We have to figure out who it is and stop them. Nothing else matters."

"Bella's right." Esme joined the conversation, a worried look on her face. "We can't let this go on much longer. All those humans are in danger…"

"We'll go back to La Push later." Alex said calmly. "We'll get Carlos to show us where they picked up the scent and we'll see who recognises it."

"That sounds like a plan. Do you ladies want to stay here until then?" Carlisle questioned. "I have to go back to work for a few hours, but I'll be back here at eight."

"No, we have to go and pick a few things up in Seattle." Bella replied for the three of them. "We'll meet you at the edge of the treaty area at nine. I don't suggest crossing it until I'm there."

They stood as a unit, walking calmly from the kitchen while the rest of us stayed seated. Edward sat dejectedly at the table, staring at the wall behind my head.

"Oh Edward, what are we going to do about you and Bella?" I sighed with a smile.


	10. Promise

I don't own any of the characters you recognise. They, along with the Twilight world, belong to Stephenie Meyer.

_The woods are lovely, dark and deep_

_But I have promises to keep_

_And miles to go before I sleep_

_And miles to go before I sleep_

The forest was eerily quiet as I stood on the edge, waiting on my family to join me. Chloe had decided to forgo this trip in favour of going to dinner with a boy from school. I was torn between happiness and sadness that she had found someone she thought she liked. For her sake, I hoped it did not end up the way Edward and I had. Jack and Alex were taking his car and had left after me. I had wanted to run ahead, clear my head a little. Sitting so close to Edward this afternoon had been trying and my defences were low. I needed time alone before I saw him again, or I would give in the minute he spoke. I closed my eyes, remembering the feel of his breath on my ear that afternoon as he told me I was beautiful. He was well aware of the effect he had on me, and I knew he was going to use his immense charm on me. I had to be prepared, I couldn't let myself fall back in love with him, not right now.

"Bella."

His voice still had that velvet texture to it and I momentarily allowed it to wash over me like a warm breeze.

"Edward." I finally replied, opening my eyes and meeting his gaze. Alice and Jasper stood behind him, close together but not touching. "Where's everyone else?"

"They're following behind. Emmett and Rosalie took her car and Esme and Carlisle are driving with Caitlin." He spoke softly, his amber eyes never leaving my face.

"That's twice in one day I've seen you without her," I commented. "Her glue must be wearing off."

He chuckled softly and nodded. "She has been a little possessive. She feels threatened by you."

"She has no reason to feel threatened." I snapped.

"Oh but she does. When I met Caitlin, she was dying. It was in New Orleans and I came across her. She was bleeding in the street and I tried to walk away. I intended on phoning an ambulance and having it come for her. But I tried to read her mind, to figure out what had happened to her and it was empty. I drew a complete blank. I was so numb, I had been separated from everyone for two years and it was the anniversary of your death. When I couldn't read her mind, I convinced myself it was the reincarnation of you." He smiled softly, running a cold hand down my face. "I turned her before I could help myself. It wasn't until years later that I realised how wrong I was. She has almost torn our family apart twice, but what can I do? I made her the monster she is, I can't abandon her now."

He sounded sad and I felt myself feeling sorry for him. I knew how guilty he must feel about turning an unwilling person.

"She's never really bothered with me before, preferring to surround herself with worshipping teenage boys who fawn over her constantly. Rosalie hates her, of course. She thinks she's vulgar and vain and far too self-confident."

He smirked at me and I couldn't help but smile back at the thought of Rosalie thinking someone else was too self-confident.

"She's heard stories of you. She's used to hearing your name coming up in conversations. She knows who you are… what you are to me. It never bothered her, because she thought you were dead. She thought she would never have to compete with you. When you showed up in school, when she realised who you were… she was stunned. She never thought she would have to compete with someone for me. Now she feels threatened. And she should."

I looked up at him, allowing myself to get lost momentarily in his golden gaze. He ran his cool fingers down my face again and sighed.

"My Bella, still so beautiful. She could never compete with you." He murmured, leaning close to me. If my heart still beat, it would have stopped. I let his cold hand run down my neck, over my shoulder. "You were never far from my thoughts. You have no idea how many times I wanted to find you, to bring you back to me. I would have turned you..."

His eyes were closed and I debated whether or not to push him away.

"I would have turned you so that you could be with me forever but it was so dangerous… I couldn't have exposed you to them. I'm amazed we all made it out alive, I couldn't have lived with myself if you had died because of my selfish needs."

He fell silent and I slowly moved his hand from where it rested against the side of my neck, his fingers softly caressing the sensitive skin. His eyes opened when he felt my movement, and he looked suddenly hurt.

"I'm a very different girl than the one you left in Forks, Edward." I told him.

"And yet you're the same beautiful, innocent Bella that I left behind." He replied with a soft smile. "I refuse to give up, Bella. I've been so stupid. Seeing you again, knowing your alive… I refuse to give up. I won't leave you again Bella. I don't care how far you run, I'll follow. I promised you forever once. I never intended to break that promise."

"Edward, I have my own family now. You can't ask me to leave them for you and your family." I told him sternly. "Jack and Alex and Chloe have been with me through some of the best and worst years of my existence and I won't leave them for you. I can't. I have learned to live without you and you've learned to live without me. Allowing myself to love you and then having you leave me again would cause too much pain. It would set me back decades. I can't do it."

"Edward, Bella."

Our conversation was interrupted by Esme's soft voice as she and Carlisle strode towards us, Caitlin following them. Her eyes narrowed as she took in the scene in front of her, Edward and I standing close together, his hand still holding mine possessively. I looked past her to see Alice and Rosalie with matching smirks on their face and Jasper and Emmett not far behind them.

"Jack and Alex should be any minute." I told them. "Carlos should be on his way too."

We stood as a group in an awkward silence, Caitlin glaring at me and Rosalie glaring at her.

"Bella."

We turned as one to greet the tall, dark haired man who stood in front of us.

"Hello Carlos." I greeted him with a warm smile. "How are you?"

"Fine. Are we still waiting on Jack and Alex?"

I nodded at him, watching as he wearily took in the sight of the Cullens. Although a tentative friendship had formed between the vampires and the werewolves after the battle with the new borns, it had been shattered when Edward left me. Jacob had been incensed that I had been left broken again, and the werewolves swore that they would never help the Cullens again. I knew it was only as a favour to me that Carlos and the wolves were allowing them to enter their land.

"We're here." Jack's clear voice filled the area and I watched the Cullens take in the sight of his scarred face. He led the way, his hand holding Alex's carefully as she followed him. He held his head high, not looking at anyone but me as he strode confidentally towards me.

"Hello Jack. Alex. It's nice to see you both again. Bella, I'm going to run ahead and meet the rest of the pack. You know the way." Carlos stated, shifting quickly from his human form to his werewolf form, so much like Jacob that it hurt to look into his dark eyes.

"Of course." I answered him, watching him take off through the trees. I nodded once to Jack and Alex and took off running, relishing in the feel of the wind through my loose hair. It whipped my hair across my face, and I paused only once to quickly push it back. It took only a few minutes before we reached the place the wolves had picked up the scent. I sniffed cautiously, partly afraid of what I would find. I would not forgive myself if I had dragged Jude here, to the Cullens. I sighed in relief as the scent did not register in my mind. I did not know who it had been, but it was not Jude and that was what mattered to me. At least for the time being. I watched silently as the Cullens took a breath simultaneously, and saw the recognition register first on Carlisle's face.

"Is it them?" Alex asked as she came to stand beside me. Jack followed quickly and our little trio stood silently waiting on an answer, the wolves not far from us. The Cullens excanged worried looks and I knew it was worse that I had thought.

"No, it is not the rogue guards. It's the Volturi. Aro, Marcus and Caius." Edward ground out. I looked at him in shock. "They've realised we're back in Forks and are coming back to see if we've made good on the plan to turn Bella."

"Then what's the problem?" Caitlin snapped. "She's turned. They'll see that and they'll leave."

"No. They'll want to know why we didn't turn her. Why Edward didn't turn her." Carlisle sighed. "And they'll know."

"And they won't be forgiving for what we did to their guards." Emmett said gleefully. I smiled at his enthusiasm.

"This has nothing to do with them." Caitlin snapped. "They can leave."

"Of course we can't." I retorted. "Are you deaf? They're coming to see if I'm a vampire. That's the only reason they let us leave Volterra alive. What do you think will happen when they meet you and I'm not there?"

"We can handle it." She replied, looking me up and down slowly. "We do not need your help."

"Good. Because I would never consider helping you." I told her. "But for the Cullens sake, I'm staying."

"Why? We don't want you here." She yelled.

"I want her here." Edward growled, coming to stand next to me. I looked up at him and sighed. The second time around in Forks was turning out to be more trouble than the first time.


	11. Hunt

I don't own any of the characters you recognise. They, along with the Twilight world, belong to Stephenie Meyer.

"We can't take down the Volturi."

It was a simple statement but it held so many implications. If they came to destroy us, they would destroy us. Twelve vampires could not match the strength of the Volturi and their guards. Emmett looked disappointed by this revelation and I saw Bella smile slightly at his crestfallen face.

"How will we go about this then?" Jack asked casually. He stood between Bella and Alex, in front of the wolves and facing us. After Caitlin's outburst the lines had been drawn again and we had returned to separate groups, us and them. I had assumed Bella was the natural spokesperson for their group, but I was mistaken. It was obvious in their body language that Jack was the leader of their coven, their own answer to Carlisle.

"We don't have much time." Alice spoke softly and I looked at her. She was cursing herself for paying more attention to me and Bella than to what was happening around her. She hadn't picked up the slightest hint that the Volturi were close by and she felt guilty now. Of course, Aro knew Alice's power well enough to trick her into not seeing their approach, but why? I could not remember any of us doing anything that would have annoyed the Volturi enough for them to show up in Forks years after we visited them.

"We could run." Caitlin spoke. "Separate into groups and head in different directions."

"That would only make things worse." Bella replied scathingly. I felt the urge to smile at her for standing up to Caitlin. "It would make us look as if we had something to hide from them. I think the best option is the truth. Tell them we had planned a wedding and you planned on changing me after that. Tell them about the guards."

"I don't think they'll have a problem with Bella being a vampire." Alice commented again. "They saw her potential. Aro will be pleased that she wasn't 'wasted'. They'll be annoyed that we didn't turn her as we promised, but that's not the reason they're here. There's something else."

Silence fell on the group until the wolves began to phase behind Bella's group. Suddenly they stood, six grown men in varying states of undress, staring at us angrily. Their scent had me turning up my nose in disgust but I watched as Bella turned to look at them, her face showing no sign of the distaste the rest of us felt as the breeze blew their stench in our direction.

"These Volturi, are they the ones behind the disappearances in town?" Carlos spoke softly, his gaze never leaving Bella's face.

"I assume so." She replied softly. "I'm sorry Carlos, I shouldn't have come back."

I close my eyes as pain gripped me. This was what I was waiting on, the sign I needed. She was still my Bella, blaming herself for everything that was going wrong even when it had little to do with her. She could not be blamed, it was my fault. All of it was my fault. But as long as I knew that she was the same Bella I had left, the Bella that accepted responsibility and would rather put herself in danger than allow harm to come to any of us.

"No, Bella." The wolf stated firmly. "I'm glad you came back. It gave my grandfather the peace he's needed for years."

So this was Jacob Black's grandson I realised suddenly. I could see the similarities, and I recalled Bella mentioning him this morning, but I hadn't connected him with the man I had fought with over Bella so long ago. It pained me slightly that she hadn't gone to Jacob when I left. He could have made her happy and she would never have felt the need to leave Forks. She would never have died and she could have lived a long, healthy, happy life with the other man she had loved.

"It's just so unlike them." Jasper commented, drawing attention away from the wolves.

"I agree." Jack spoke strongly and I saw Bella and Alex immediately turn to listen to him. "The Volturi do not like to draw attention to the fact that vampires are more than a myth. They punish anyone who threatens their secret. And from what I've heard they hold an enormous amount of respect for you, too much respect to upset your presence in Forks."

He spoke to Carlisle now and I watched as he nodded in agreement.

"But it's the Volturi. I recognise the scent." Alice protested. "And I can see them now, meeting with us at the house."

"Just the three of them?" I asked curiously. It was unlike them to travel alone.

"No. Jane is also there." She replied meaningfully.

I growled low in my throat at the news. I wanted Jane no where near Bella. I don't care that Jane couldn't possibly cause Bella any pain, the fact that the little girl wanted to was enough to raise my defences. On the other hand, one vampire as a guard was preferable to an entire army.

"So we have a bigger problem." Bella declared. "The Volturi are coming, but there's at least one more vampire to deal with."

"It's late, we won't be able to do anything tonight and you all have school in the morning." Esme stated softly. "Let's go back to our house and discuss this there."

She paused for a second, before turning stiffly to the wolves. "You're welcome to join us, of course."

"No thank you." Carlos snapped. He softened his voice instantly as he looked at Bella. "Bella, you know where to find me if you need any thing."

"Of course. Thanks, Carlos. I'll stop by during the week to see your mom." Bella spoke softly, reaching up to place a chaste kiss on the dog's cheek. I growled lowly, watching the adoring look he cast on her. Like father, like son. He caught the growl and looked directly at me, a rage filling his face that left me in no doubt that Jacob Black had passed the story of our little love triangle down to his children. But why were they so close to Bella? She and Jacob had not been on the best of terms when I left the second time. I had to ask her, I decided, and soon. I hated not knowing things about her. I hated that there were decades of her existence that were a mystery to me. I knew she would never tell me everything, I no longer had the right to know every detail about her, but I hoped that, with time, she would open up to me again.

We watched in silence as the wolves phased again and began running in the opposite direction.

"We'll meet you at the house." Bella told Carlisle. Jack and Alex had already started walking towards their car, hands clasped tightly together as they moved. It was rare for vampires to display affection for one another in public, at least the vampires I had met. But these two saw no problem with it. I couldn't recall ever seeing Jasper and Alice touching like that in front of people that weren't immediate family. The same went for Rosalie and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme. Bella's family were so different from my own, and yet so similar.

"I need to hunt." Caitlin snapped in my direction.

"And you need someone to hold you hand?" Rosalie replied coldly for me. I saw Bella's mouth curve up in a smirk momentarily before her face went blank again.

"I need to hunt too." Alice commented softly. Bella glanced at her.

"So do I." She told Alice. Alice smiled at her and I read how happy she was that Bella was accepting her back into her life, although it was very different from the life she had when we knew her before. Alice's human existence had meant that she had not had any female friends. Rosalie was extremely girly, but her dislike for the life she lived made her difficult to get along with sometimes. Bella had been the perfect answer to Alice's wishes. It was why she spoiled her so much, why she spent so much time convincing her to let her do her make up and her hair and her nails.

"We'll meet you in the house in a few hours." Alice told Esme. "Caitlin can come with us, I guess."

"No thanks. I'd rather starve." Caitlin sulked. I watched Bella run to meet her friends, whispering to them in a voice so low that I couldn't pick it up. She was touching both of their arms and I found that I could not read what they were thinking. I was annoyed at this, wondering why she felt the need to shield their thoughts from me. What was she saying? I caught Alice's amused stare and glared at her in return. I said goodbye to my family and began to run through the night, taking the long way back to the house so that I could have as much alone time as possible. The minute I stepped back inside Caitlin would be glued to my side again and I did not want that. I was unsure of how to deal with her. For years I had put up with her out of guilt. I had made her what she is and I simply couldn't abandon her just because she was temperamental. At the same time I hated the way she acted around my family and around Bella. How dare she imply that Bella wasn't wanted? I knew, and I think Caitlin was beginning to realise, that my family had no problem with abandoning her in favour of Bella.

I could not abandon Caitlin, but maybe if she spent enough time with Bella and I she would see that I needed Bella, how much I cared for her. Maybe she would come to accept that Bella and I were meant for each other and continue to live with us anyway. Maybe she would become a part of the family, in a strictly platonic way. Although Caitlin and I had never been romantically involved, she had always seen us a coupld equal to Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme. She had called herself my mate, despite our lack of physical and emotional relationship.

I chuckled ruefully at the thought. Caitlin would never accept Bella as my mate. She would fight against it every step of the way, even if she knows she will not succeed. I reached the house and sighed. There was one light on, in the living room, as I stepped on to the porch. Alice's car was in the driveway, so that must have been an extremely quick hunt. I sensed that everyone was gathered in the living room, along with Bella and her own family.

I could hear a low buzzing in my head, but no one's thoughts stood out enough for me to pay attention to until I heard my name clearly.

_Edward. _It was Caitlin's voice; I recognised the soft lilt immediately. I was confused, I had never before been able to hear Caitlin's thoughts before so why could I suddenly read her?

_I'm sorry Edward. I've been hiding my thoughts from you, shielding myself._

I followed the voice into the living room, where she sat apart from everyone else. She had a serene look on her face as she looked up at me. There was a lamp sitting next to her, and the light cast an eerie glow on her pale skin. It was then that I noticed her eyes. Bright red eyes… a deep burgundy colour that could only be attained through drinking human blood.

"You." I muttered angrily. "It was you."


	12. Illusions

I don't own any of the characters you recognise. They, along with the Twilight world, belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Caitlin's POV

I was tired of playing this silly charade with these people. Depriving themselves constantly, living on filthy animal blood rather than taking what was rightfully theirs. It was a simple case of Darwinism, but they failed to see that. Survival of the fittest dictated that the strong preyed on the weak but they refused to live the way we vampires had the right to live. I had thought that I could succeed where the Volturi had failed. I had wanted to change the Cullens' diet, to convince them that drinking human blood was not evil, the ridiculous creatures deserved it. They were pathetic; weak and unable to defend themselves. That was not our fault, why should we suffer for it?

But I had been wrong. This sad excuse for a coven refused to be swayed in their belief. I had used all my powers of persuasion on them but to no avail. Despite my best efforts, they remained true to their 'vegetarian' diet, as they fondly described it. I had thought if I could just convince Jasper to slip, then Alice was sure to follow. I knew that Carlisle might never return to drinking from humans, but I assumed that if I could convince the rest of the family to return to their natural diets then there was little hecould do about it. But no, this silly family were far too much like the weak humans they fought so hard to protect. They 'loved' and 'respected' each other to much to slip up.

"Yes, it was me." I spat now at him, seeing the shocked looks from around the room. "And I don't regret a minute of it."

I stood up then, laughing loudly. "You pathetic excuse for a vampire. Denying your natural appetites and forcing yourselves to live on animal blood!"

"What?" Esme's voice shook as she stared at me. Out of all the Cullens, Esme had been the nicest to me, going out of her way to accept me after Edward 'changed' me. I took pleasure in wiping the small smile off her face.

"He never changed me!" I laughed loudly. "I fooled you… all of you. That's my power, you see. More powerful than any of yours, much more useful. You see, I once knew a vampire who told me about this 'family' of vampires who lived off animals. I couldn't believe that anyone would be so disgusting. We made a bet. I swore I could change your diets, turn you back to your natural food source. I planned it elaborately, following you for months. I tricked you all into thinking I was a mortal, planted memories and scenes in each of your heads of Edward changing me. Not once did you suspect that I was anything other than a pretty human girl who had been damned to eternal life because Edward was selfish."

They looked shocked and I laughed loudly as I lifted the delusion. The other group of vampires were staring at me in shock and anger, but the Cullens were livid.

"But you were too set in your ways. I allowed myself a century to complete my promise. By the end of a hundred years I would have you drinking human blood again. But then she showed up and ruined my plans. I could not penetrate her mind, could not trick her into accepting me." I growled in Bella's direction, not missing the step Edward took in her direction to shield her from my gaze.

"You ruined everything." I hissed. "And so I had to call the Volturi. I went on a rampage, something they couldn't ignore. I planted the seed in Heidi's mind the last time I saw her. She's an old friend." I smirked at the dumb struck faces. "I persuaded her to bring the Volturi here, to see that you did not keep up your end of the bargain."

"Why tell us this now?" Jasper asked slowly, watching my face steadily. They had all assumed their hunting stances now, ready at pounce at a moments notice.

"Because they're here. I used to work with the Volturi, a long time ago. I was a valued member of their guard until they began to go soft."

I watched realisation dawn on their faces and chuckled wryly. "Quite a valued member of their guard until I left. I stayed in touch, of course, and am still quite an asset to them. They won't take my death lightly."

"Perhaps not." She had the nerve to talk to me, the silly girl who had ruined my plans. "But I'm sure they would get over that rather quickly if someone, say Edward, Alice or myself, promised to be at their disposal should they need them."

I scowled at her. She was right; Aro, Marcus and Caius were not known for undying loyalty to their guards and a promise of three extremely powerful vampires at the beck and call would be enough for them to forgive my death. But, I remembered with a wicked grin, none of them would be willing to murder humans as a favour for the Volturi. I told them this with a smirk but was put off at the sight of Bella's own smile.

"Let's get one thing straight, Caitlin. You do not know me. I don't care what any of the Cullens told you, you don't really know me. You've heard stories about me as a human; as a weak, clumsy little girl who stopped breathing every time her vampire boyfriend kissed her. I'm not that girl anymore."

She glared at me and I was struck by the intensity in her eyes. Perhaps I had underestimated her.

"You don't know what I've done as a vampire, who I have or haven't killed. I would do a lot to get my hands on you, and even more to protect my family and friends. I hope you're thinking of that as your being torn apart and set alight."

Her voice took on a slightly hissing sound at the end and she stepped closer to me.

"You wouldn't be able to do what they expect you to." I laughed at her, although I was not so sure now. She smiled serenely at me, cocking an eyebrow in my direction. "They will tear you apart when they find out what happened to me." I chuckled again, taking another step in her direction.

"It would be worth every second of it." She growled in response, reaching out for me. I laughed loudly as Emmett stood up next, circling me slowly.

"You know, Bella, had your father still been alive, he would have been the first one I drank from." I told her calmly, as Edward joined the slowly widening circle of vampires surrounding me. "And Jacob Black. That poor man. I wish I had gotten to him before old age did."

She attacked instantly, her eyes flashing at me as her hands circled my neck. She lifted me easily, throwing me against the wall of the living room. I closed my eyes and laughed loudly. I opened them again to see Bella glaring at me, her eyes flashing as she looked at me steadily. The Cullens stood behind her, ready to strike at any minute. Emmet was already cracking his knuckles, a smile on his face. Alice looked livid, as did Rosalie. Edward looked torn between rage and horror, his handsome face twisted in a painful scowl. I grinned at him as he caught my eye, blowing him a kiss. This time I didn't see Bella coming.


	13. So Little Time

I don't own any of the characters you recognise. They, along with the Twilight world, belong to Stephenie Meyer.

It as over far too quickly for my liking and as I stood in the large yard of the Cullen's house, it felt anti-climactic. The pungent smell of smoke attack my nostrils but I had no desire to move away from the fire that burned before me. Edward stood at my side, his face void of all emotion as he watched the blaze. The other members of his family, and mine, had retreated inside earlier, but neither of us could drag ourselves away.

"I'm sorry, Edward." I finally spoke, turning my face slightly to look at him. He sighed and turned to face me completely.

"So am I. I don't understand how she could get close enough to do that without me being able to read her mind. I just… I've bought this on to my entire family. And now the Volturi are on their way, probably to destroy us. And once more, I've placed you right in the centre of the danger, Bella my love."

He looked so forlorn that I had to stop myself from reaching up and hugging him. We were on speaking terms, being civil to one another but I knew the minute I touched him in a less than chaste way I would give in to his desire in a second. I knew he wanted me back and I was trying so hard to resist him that it was taking a strain on my self control. I could not go through the pain of loosing him a third time, it would completely destroy me. Instead of comforting him, I settled for a joking tone.

"This makes a nice change, doesn't it? Usually it's me blaming myself for putting loved ones in danger." I smiled at him to show I was joking and the corner of his lips curved up for a slight second.

Lights lit up the driveway and Edward and I turned as one, easing into a defensive stance in seconds. I relaxed slowly as I recognised Chloe's car park a few feet away. She climbed out gracefully, glancing at the fire for a few seconds before turning her attention to us.

"Nice night?" She asked wryly.

"Usual. How was your date?" I asked, taking a few steps away from Edward. Chloe smiled softly.

"It was good. Normal. He's a sweetie. What's happening here?"

"We were just going inside to find out." I told her, turning and leading the way into the house. They both followed in silence as we joined the rest of the vampires in the dining room. I took a seat next to Alex and Chloe followed, taking a seat beside me. As I watched Edward sit between Emmett and Jasper, I was struck at how much of a divide there was between the two families. Us and them. I had never expected to feel like that in regards to the Cullens. They had always accepted me so openly and I had taken that for granted. Now, as we faced each other, I wondered if they still felt that I was one of them, a member of the family. Or had I outlived my welcome by turning Edward down so many times this past week? I couldn't be sure as I gazed at each of their faces. Emmett looked faintly amused by the nights activities and Edward next to him still looks guilty. Jasper looked contemplative and I could bet that in his mind, he was going over battles sequences. Next to him Alice looked calm and collected, and Rosalie looked faintly disturbed. Neither Esme or Carlisle's emotions were clear on their faces as they sat beside one another, speaking in whispers so soft that no one else could hear them.

"Have any of you ever heard of something like that before?" Rosalie asked in a strained voice. I looked immediately to Carlisle, the father figure at the table. If anyone had heard of her, it would have been him. I was shocked when I heard Jack's soft voice from close by.

"I've heard of her before." He kept his eyes on Alex, his hand stroking her dark hair calmly as he spoke. "Before I embraced this lifestyle, I knew a group of vampires who aspired to be in the guard of the Volturi. It never appealed to me and they were constantly trying to convince me to join them when they were leaving for Italy. They told me of these vampires with special abilities, mind tricks they called them. They were completely awed by it. They told me of a child-like vampire who could cause immense pain with just a look, and of her brother who made the entire guard almost invincible. Then they told me of a beautiful vampire who could paint brilliant pictures in your mind and make you believe they were true. She had driven many people insane with her gift, they had laughed when they told me this. It was part of the reason I changed to animal blood. I never wanted someone to be awed by me because I had caused so much pain on a human. They called her Pandora, because of the suffering she could unleash if she wanted to. They said she so beautiful that the Volturi didn't need anything else to ensnare victims. She left the guard before they left for Italy and according to one of them who had a gift like yours, Alice, the Volturi were not happy to see her go. Aro swore he would get her to return, by using any means necessary."

The room was silent as he let the last statement linger in the air. I let the news sink in slowly. Aro was willing to do anything for the woman we had just burned in the front garden. It sounded like he respected her much more than he respected Carlisle. How were we meant to compete with that? They could have their entire guard here to wipe us out faster than we could move. Suddenly I felt almost human again. I was almost like marble now, there was no doubt about that, but marble was still breakable. I could still be torn apart by someone bigger than me, and if I could be torn apart then so could Edward and Chloe and Jack and Alex and – oh God, Alice and Esme and… I shook my head quickly to rid myself of the thoughts. I couldn't loose them again, not when I had found them. I had been so stupid, wasting precious time ignoring Edward's attention when my time could be up at any time. I looked at him quickly, taking in the liquid gold of his eyes and the beautiful features of his face and I felt my breath catch in my throat. He was still just as beautiful as he had been all those decades ago when I had first caught sight of him in the cafeteria of Forks High School, surrounded by people having meaningless conversation. He looked up at me and caught my eye and like all those decades ago I stopped breathing.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked softly, reaching over the table to stroke my hands. I nodded, not trusting my voice and allowed his cold fingers to run tenderly across my own cold hands. "Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, Edward." I assured him. "Just processing all of this."

"It's a lot to take in. I think our best plan of action right now is to remain as a group. We'll be easier to find but harder to take out." Esme spoke softly but with quiet authority and I found myself nodding. "Now, our house is bigger, so if you want to go back to Bella's and grab whatever you need, we can prepare guest rooms for you."

"I don't know… Bella?" Chloe asked me carefully. I smiled at her, showing that I agreed with the plan. I knew she was looking out for me, not wanting me to be stuck in any uncomfortable situations with Edward and I appreciated her all the more at that moment.

"Okay then." Jack said softly as he stood and held a hand out to Alex. "We shouldn't be too long."

I cast one final glance in Edward's direction before following my family out of the Cullen's house. I looked at the dying embers in the garden briefly, before climbing into Chloe's car. As we drove out of the driveway I caught a glimpse of something bright yellow. I laughed out loud at the sight of the yellow Porsche beside Edward's silver Volvo.


	14. Love Stories

I don't own any of the characters you recognise. They, along with the Twilight world, belong to Stephenie Meyer.

I'm sorry for the extremely long wait for this chapter but there was a death in my family recently and I haven't felt up to writing. This was not what I intended to post next but the other chapter needs a little more work so I wrote this short drabble instead. Hope you all enjoy and please review.

A week had passed quietly with no more sign of the Volturi. We had fallen into a tense routine of school during the day and long talks during the night. I had rediscovered the little things about Bella that I had never really forgotten but had pushed to the back of my mind. I watched her bite her lip when she was nervous, watched her eyes light up as one of her friends told an amusing story. She was so beautiful now, illuminated by the candles we had lit in the kitchen. Her friend, Jack, was telling the story of how he had met Alex and Bella's gaze was dreamy as she listened. It was a romantic story, but not as romantic as ours. Perhaps I was biased but I had always thought that Bella and I had quiet the romance. The lion falling in love with the lamb was a little more exciting than Alex and Jack's simple story of love at first sight. At least in my opinion. We were going around the table, telling tales of how we had fallen in love with our mates and Alice and Jasper were next. I had heard the story so many times that I was tuning the soft voices out. I concentrated only on her. My beautiful Bella. The past week had been excruciating and exhilarating all at the same time. She had been warming up to me slowly, allowing me to push myself slightly further into her life. She had allowed me to hold her hand in school, play with her hair as we sat on the sofa, watching a mindless television program. They were small gestures but they meant the world to me. She sat next to me now, leaning her head on her arms as she gazed at Alice calmly, awaiting the story she had heard so long ago. Although her back was to me, I could imagine the small smile on her face as she gazed at my sister, immersed in the tale she was being told. I allowed my hand to settle on the small of her back and smiled when she didn't flinch or move away. I stroked the cold skin gently, ignoring the room around me and concentrating solely on her. She turned her head and smiled at me, a deliciously loving smile and I felt the air leave my body once again. She was so perfect in every way and she was almost mine again. I did not need to read her mind to know that she was warming up to me again. I don't know how many hours were lost as we gazed at each other, listening to the voices around us but soon the sun began to light up the room, drenching us all in it's light. Her pale skin looked soft and the scent of her filled my nose as a small breeze blew in from the window Carlisle opened.

"I have to get to the hospital." He spoke softly, leaning down to softly kiss Esme. "I will see you later. Be careful."

He left silently, the door closing behind him quietly. The room was silent for a few minutes, before Rosalie coughed expectedly.

"I believe it's time for Bella and Edward's story." She smirked at me and I rolled my eyes at her.

"I don't think we would have the time before school." Bella laughed. I grinned at her warmly as she stood and stretched. "Maybe another time."

"Bella's right. Time to get ready for school." Esme spoke motherly and we moved as one to obey her wishes.

I held Bella's elbow in my hand and allowed the rest of the group to walk in front of us. She looked at me in confusion and I smiled down at her. I allowed a hand to run through her hair, admiring the feeling of the silky strands between my fingers. I leaned down and caught her surprised lips before she could push me away. I half expected her to reach up and smack me. I was surprised when her own hands entangled themselves in my hair and pulled my face closer to her. I groaned inwardly and allowed myself to kiss Bella in a way I had never been able to before. Our kisses had been chaste and quietly passionate. This one was full of fire, full of pent up longing and desire. I held her close to me, not wanting to let go for a long time.

"I love you." I whispered against her lips. She smiled in response and sighed lightly into my mouth.

"I love you too Edward."


	15. Hunting

I don't own any of the characters you recognise. They, along with the Twilight world, belong to Stephenie Meyer.

A/N I want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed the story so far. And thank you for all the sympathy, I really appreciated it. This chapter is dedicated to the readers who consistently review every chapter, especially Bloodsucking Leech and her happy dance. Enjoy.

xxx

The month has passed in a delicious whirlwind of school, Edward, my friends, Edward, the werewolves and Edward. I had almost forgotten the lingering danger because of all the time I had been spending with him. His kisses had the same effect on me as a vampire as they had when I was a human. One simple touch of his lips against my skin was enough to make my head spin and my brain to shut down. It was so different from our previous relationship and yet it was familiar at the same time. He no longer pulled away after a few seconds and he no longer pushed me away if I crossed boundaries. We had spent hour after hour pushing the new boundaries together.

Being so caught up in one another, we had missed the warning signs from the rest of the group as the end of the month approached. It was on a hunting trip with the girls that I realised exactly how much danger we were in.

"They're close." Alice was saying as I came out of my reverie while we hiked through the thick trees. It took mere seconds for me to catch on to what they were talking about.

"How close?" Chloe asked quietly. I knew that, underneath the bravado, she was worried. She did not want to loose any of us. She had grown close to the Cullens in the past month, particularly Rosalie. It had been hard for me at first to watch Rosalie so readily accept Chloe after she had been so difficult with me in the first place. I had never quite let go of the bitterness towards the beautiful blonde and watching my best friend and sister get on so well with her was painful. But I had re-discovered my love for Alice and had been spending any Edward-free time with her, so I could not begrudge Chloe company.

"They'll be here within the week." Alice confirmed. "There numbers have gotten bigger, so I think we should be prepared for a fight."

"This is not going to end well." Alex muttered. "No matter what happens."

Our hunt passed quickly and I felt myself relax as the animal blood flowed down my throat, quenching the burning thirst that had been raging inside me for the past three days. I had pushed myself too far recently, not wanting to give up any time that I had with Edward to hunt. As a result, the girl that sat next to me in Science had smelt slightly too delicious for my liking. That had been the point that I decided I needed to feed or I would regret it. Alice had suggested we split up and hunt, girls and boys. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but even a few hours away from Edward seemed too long now that we had finally admitted our feelings again. Or, rather, after I had finally realised that I couldn't walk away from him when this was all done.

"We could explain everything to them. Make them understand why we had to do it. Aro will understand, surely?" Rosalie sighed. "And he has an enormous amount of respect for Carlisle, he won't kill him."

"The Volturi have never liked the fact that so many of us are together, Rose." Alice reminded her quietly. "Especially with our gifts. Now that we have four more vampires, they will not be pleased."

But perhaps they would leave the Cullens alone if I offered myself and my gift to them. It could be very helpful for them to have. And Aro had been interested in me the last time… he had wanted to see what would become of me as a vampire. Surely I could convince them to take me as a servant rather than kill us all. I had fallen behind a little with my thoughts and did not notice Alice's exasperated gaze until I looked up.

"I would have thought you'd gotten over all these foolish ideas when you became a vampire." She said simply and I immediately felt foolish.

"I won't let them hurt you Alice. Any of you." I told her determinedly. She glared at me for a few seconds.

"We need to stick together to get through this, Bella. No one will be able to concentrate if we're worried about you turning yourself over. Honestly, you're being selfish. Do you know how Edward would react to you being taken to Italy? How your friends would react? We can get through this together."

I sighed and looked at her honest golden eyes. I wanted to believe that but I would never forgive myself if something happened to any of them and I could have done something to stop it. What if they hurt Edward? What if they killed Esme? Or Carlisle? Or Jack and Alex? I would kill them with my own hands if they hurt so much as one hair on Chloe or Alice's heads.

"And now Edward knows." Alice sighed. "And he's angry."

I inwardly groaned. Edward had been so sweet to me since we got back together that I had almost forgotten how ridiculously protective he could be. Honestly, you try to save the man's life and he acts as if it's a capital offence. Stupid, stubborn vampire. Oh how I loved him.

"Get a move on Bella. We don't want to stay separate for too long." Alex called from ahead. I picked up my pace and quickly caught up to them.

The hunt was over quickly and we made it back to the house as fast as we possibly could. The boys had beaten us back and Edward's Volvo and Emmett's jeep were parked in their usual spaces. I climbed easily out of Esme's Range Rover and strolled towards the house. Before I could even reach the door it had been pulled open and I was struck at how dangerously beautiful Edward was when he was annoyed. His eyes were that liquid butterscotch colour that accompanied a hunt but they burned with anger and if I had still been human I would have taken a step backwards.

"Don't look at me like that Edward." I sighed at him as I pushed past him and strode into the house. I continued up the stairs, not stopping until I made it to his bedroom. After pulling off my hiking boots and the camping gear that we had been forced to buy as a pretence and changing into simple jeans and a jumper I turned to face him. He had been quiet when he came in and he now stood leaning against the door with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Why would you even think of leaving me?" He asked finally. "Especially now. I've always said that if you loved someone else, I would leave. And I meant that. But I won't let you leave me in some stupid attempt to save my life. I'd rather die, Bella."

I growled at him in frustration. "This is all my fault! If I hadn't jumped off a cliff when I was human we wouldn't have this problem, Edward. The Volturi would know nothing about us… about me. How can I let you and everyone else take the fall for me?"

"I left you, Bella. I set the whole thing in motion. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. And I've accepted that. I'm ready to fight over it. But how can I possibly fight if I'm worried about you offering yourself to them on a platter?"

He was cupping my face now and I sighed in defeat. His argument made sense but that didn't mean I couldn't keep thinking of a way to stop this fight from taking place. He wrapped his arm around my waist and lifted me easily, settling us both on to the sofa.

"I don't think I could loose you again, Bella Swan. When this is over, we can finally get married."

I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and he gave me one of those crooked smile that made me melt. My smile.

"Unless," he continued with a smirk. "You're still against the whole thing? Still think it's old fashioned?"

"Well if it wasn't then it certainly is now!" I laughed. "It's almost extinct as a practise. But if we make it through this, then I would love to become your wife."

He ran his fingers down the side of my face, his thumb lightly brushing against my cheekbone.

"Not if, love. When."


	16. Sorry!

Unfortunately, this is not a new chapter. I'm just writing this author note to let you all know that the reason I haven't updated in so long is because my PC crashed and I lost everything I had written. I had this story completed, there's only a few more chapters, but it's all gone, along with my next Jacob/OC story. I got a new laptop today so I should have a new chapter up in a few days. Please just bare with me. Sorry!

xxx


	17. Show down

Sorry for the ridiculously long wait!

I don't know own any of the characters you recognise. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. Please review.

"You can't be serious."

Alice rolled her eyes at my surprised face and shook her head.

"Of course we're serious, Edward."

"I don't think this is the most appropriate time for this." I told her sternly. "And don't even think of going to Bella about this."

"But Edward, what if we don't make it out of this? Do you really want to die without marrying Bella?"

Her voice was earnest and her gaze was eager as she stared up at me. I shook my head. We had no idea how far away the Volturi were, or what their intentions were and she wanted to plan a wedding. Only Alice could make something so insane plausible. But she couldn't mention it to Bella. She was already panicking about what was coming and who would make it out alive. I would not allow her to be stressed out any further.

"What if I bring it up? Just to see what she thinks?" Alice persisted as she followed me out the door. We were running slightly late for school and everyone else had gone on ahead of us. It was just Alice and I left and we quickly climbed into the silver Volvo. It took us less than five minutes to pull into the school parking lot and we reached the classroom door just as the bell rang for the final time. I slid into my seat next to Bella and shook my head in answer to her questioning look. She continued to stare at me for a few seconds suspiciously before turning her attention to the teacher. We were reading Wuthering Heights and Bella was Miss Hudson's star pupil. Even now the elderly teacher was throwing adoring looks in her direction as she read a passage from the book.

The end of the class was signalled by a loud bell and an announcement by the principle.

"Could the children of the Cullen family please report to the school office?" Bella's eyes widened in horror as she looked across the room as Alice. The three of us stood instantly, along with Chloe in the corner and moved towards the door as one, ignoring the whispers around us. Bella's small hands found mine and we walked quickly through the throngs of people in the hallway. Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett were already there and Alex was running down the hallway in the opposite direction. The principle met us at the door, his eyes running over us as a group.

"Your mother phoned the school requesting you return home. Immediately." He had barely finished his words before we were rushing in the opposite direction.

"Leave the cars and just run." Rosalie ordered. We followed her order silently, each of us breaking into a swift run. We reached the house in minutes, throwing open the door angrily. Carlisle and Esme were sitting in the living room, on the sofa. Aro and Marcus sat facing them, flanked on either side by Jane and Felix. Jane had a smirk on her face as she looked over us when we approached. There didn't seem to be anyone else in the room, and I strained my thoughts. I heard nothing other than those in the room. I wanted to kick myself for paying so much attention to Alice and Bella that I completely missed their approach. Alice was berating herself for the same thing, although she kept her face serene.

"Ah and here is the rest of your little family, Carlisle." Aro smiled and stood to greet us. His eyes passed over us slowly but I couldn't hear what he was thinking, because of the constant hum coming from his thoughts.

"Your family has grown, Carlisle." He commented. "And who are these charming young women? Bella, ah! Of course! How are you, my dear? It's nice to see that you are one of us now. I half expected them to not turn you; such was Edward's repulsion at the idea."

I wanted to growl at him, to stop him from stepping any closer to her but I refrained. I was not stupid; I knew Jane would have me on the floor in agony before I could get close enough.

"I'm surprised to see so few of you here, Aro." Alice spoke sweetly, smiling up at him.

"Ah yes, we did have a bigger party but we are a civilised group, Alice. There was no need for all the dramatics of marching into Forks with an army, ready to rid ourselves of the Cullen clan." He chuckled loudly and I could not hold my growl in. He looked in my direction and smiled.

"Ah, Edward. You've always had such potential. I wonder if I could convince you to join our group this time? So much time has passed, surely you see the advantages of being one of us?"

I nodded slowly. "I have always seen the advantages, Aro. But I have also seen the disadvantages. I'm afraid my answer is still no."

"That is too bad. I still think your talent could be extremely useful." Aro looked thoughtful. "And beautiful Bella. How has your power developed?"

She didn't answer immediately, choosing instead to stare up at Aro calmly. "It hasn't." She spoke softly. "I'm still protected from mental attacks, but nothing else."

"Pity." Aro said carefully. "Of course you won't mind me trying? Dear Jane, if you wouldn't mind."

"My pleasure." Jane smiled sadistically. I stepped closer to Bella, wanting to protect her from something I knew couldn't harm her. Jane narrowed her eyes in concentration and I kept my eyes on Bella's impassive face.

"Enough." Carlisle commanded quietly. Jane stepped back, a scowl on her young face and Bella smiled in satisfaction. "What is this about Aro? With all due respect, we have lives in Forks and the longer this goes on, the more suspicious people become."

"We're simply here because we were once told that Edward had the intentions of turning Bella into a vampire. We wanted to ensure that it had happened."

"You know it didn't." I snarled. I wrapped a hand around Bella's wrist and pulled her behind me. "Your rogue army made sure of that."

"Ah yes, an unfortunate incident." Aro commented with a gentle smile. "But no matter. Bella is a vampire, the two of you together… everything is how it should be."

"Except for the fact that you're here in Forks and we don't know why." Esme commented quietly.

"So why don't you inform us."

It happened slowly and simply. Carlisle and Esme stepped forward, in front of us, and a very definite line was formed between us. Marcus had stood and the four of them faced us, a dangerous look on both Jane and Felix's faces. Neither Aro nor Marcus looked bothered as they looked at us, Aro's smile never faded from his face.

"Carlisle, you know we've always regarded you with an immense amount of respect. We have never fully understood your diet, but we have respected your choice. But you and your… family here have taken something away from us. Something we all considered precious."

"We didn't take her away." Jasper spoke softly. "She left the guard long before we came across her."

"True, but while she was alive there was a chance she would return to us. Now that she's dead, that chance is gone. How do you explain that?" Aro looked mildly curious.

"It's simple." Carlisle said calmly. "She posed a threat to my family. I protect my family, Aro. You know that."

Aro looked mildly annoyed at the statement and I exchanged confused looks with Esme.

"Yes, well. I'm sure that debt has been well re-paid, Carlisle." Aro commented.

"I don't know, Aro. You're threatening my family now. Perhaps I should do to you what I did to him."

Jane growled at Carlisle's threat and her eyes narrowed. Carlisle let out a guttural cry of pain and Esme cried out in alarm. Aro simply watched him as he dropped to his knees and held his head. Bella growled and stepped forward, placing a hand on Carlisle's forehead. His expression cleared immediately and he gasped. Jane growled in Bella's direction, taking a step in her direction. I moved swiftly, stepping in front of her.

"Well, well. It seems beautiful Bella was lying." Aro said with a grin. "Who would have guessed? That is an… interesting development. Oh, don't pout dear Jane. She can't touch them all at once."

The threat was lost on none of us and we immediately moved as one to form a defensive line with Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and I in front of the girls. I noticed for the first time that Jack was missing. I shot a look at Alex but she looked completely calm as she surveyed the group in front of us.

"There's no need to look so tense." Aro chuckled again. "We have not come to fight you."

"I find that hard to believe, Aro." Carlisle commented. "I always thought more of you. I would never have guessed you would throw away centuries of friendship and respect for the sake of a silly little girl. Don't you have enough guards with skills? Did she really mean that much?"

"That is not the point, Carlisle. We have allowed your family to grow over the years, never stepping in to stop you out of respect but really, this is ridiculous! Eleven mature vampires living on a diet of animal blood? Trying to blend in with the pathetic creatures you should be taking as food? It must come to a stop."


	18. Battle

"And how do you intend to stop us?" Carlisle seemed a lot calmer than he actually was. I could feel the tension radiating off him despite Jasper's attempts to keep the room calm. They stood directly in front of us, each of them ready to die for us if it was needed. I felt a surge of love for Edward as I watched his shoulders tense and his hands clench in preparation for a fight. If we made it out of this thing alive, I was making him marry me and we were running away for a year, just the two of us, to some private little town where we could spend the year getting to know one another properly. Sometimes I wished he could hear my thoughts, so he knew exactly how much I loved him.

"It's very simple, Carlisle. You have taken a member of my family now we will take a member of yours. It would be better to give us one with gifts. Otherwise I have no real use for them and they will be destroyed."

Aro no longer seemed calm and serene. His eyes shone with intensity as he looked at us and I suddenly knew where the modern representation of Satan had come from. His eyes seemed to be endless pools of fire, his mouth curved up in an evil smile as his gaze swept from Edward and Jasper to Alice and I.

"I'm afraid that doesn't work for us." Carlisle replied. "You see, when we say family we mean it. These are my children. All of them. Jane and Felix and that other little girl are simply pets to you and you will tire of them one day. Don't look so alarmed, Jane. Surely you know that someone with more interesting powers will come along one day and they will take your place. Of course you will still be useful to them, but you will no longer be favoured."

Jane scowled darkly and Carlisle and took a step towards him. Emmett growled and stepped forward, glaring down at the child like figure before him. Jane looked both scared and amused at the same time. She threw a glance to ensure that Felix was behind her before curling her lip at Emmett and laughing. It was a simple movement but the effect was immediate. Emmett swept one huge arm around himself and flung Jane across the room. In less than a second Felix was growling, ready to pounce. Aro looked furiously at Carlisle, who was simply staring back in return.

"How dare you?" He growled. For the first time since I had heard of them, I realised exactly why Aro and Marcus were considered royalty amongst vampires. I knew why the rest of the seemingly unbeatable creatures were frightened of them. I knew I was strong, stronger than many other vampires, and yet I feared the two men in front of me more than I feared their pets, the two that could do a lot more damage. Felix was flexing his fingers when the door banged open and Jack stood there, a strange smile on his face.

"Hello Felix." He spoke carefully and quietly but Felix's attention was immediately fixed on him. I stared in horror as he launched himself at my friend, my brother. I could only pay attention to their fight for a second before I noticed that Jane was before me, snarling in my face. I growled in reply. I knew she wanted to cause me pain, wanted me to feel the intense burn of her powers physically since I could not mentally.

"You silly little girl." She hissed. "You think you can protect them all? You can only touch so many of them at once."

"Don't flatter yourself to think you know how my power works, Jane." I growled in reply. She laughed and I felt the urge to rip her apart, to pull that sadistic, evil smile from her face and burn her until she was nothing more than ash and soot.

"I know you're not strong enough to kill us." She mocked. "Look around you, Bella. Everyone you love is dying, all because you weren't strong enough to let Edward go when he clearly didn't want you…. All those years ago. Don't you feel guilty?"

She smirked triumphantly and I realised the she thought I wasn't a threat to her, based solely on the feelings I had had when I was human. I laughed loudly at that, quickly sparing a glance around the room. Carlisle and Edward were facing off with Aro while Jasper and Emmett were helping Alex destroy Felix. I could see body parts falling in every direction but I was unsure of where the rest of the girls had gone. Marcus was missing too. I sighed a silent prayer to God before turning my eyes back to Jane. She still had that victorious little smirk on her face and I returned it.

"Guilt is a human emotion, Jane." I told her. "And you weren't human long enough to understand it."

She curled her lip up over her teeth and growled at me, a purely animalistic motion that both disgusted and frightened me in equal measures. She had been trained for this, for fighting and killing other vampires where as I had only ever seen three vampires being destroyed, and had only taken part in one of those deaths. But I had something she didn't, something that would contribute to me winning this fight. I could see Edward out of the corner of my eye and knew in that instant that I would do anything for him, anything at all. I turned my attention back to Jane and saw a flash of uncertainty in her eyes as I smiled widely at her.

"I'd advise you to turn and head back to Italy, little girl." I told her with more confidence than I actually felt.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really." I repeated. "You see, you're masters aren't faring much better than you are in this fight and we'll kill you all if we have to. So, as a gesture of good faith, I'm offering to let you go. Hop on the next flight to Italy and stay there."

"Somehow, I don't think so." She growled. I barely had time to respond before she had launched herself at me, her sharp nails clawing the skin of my face and neck as she swung me around. I fell against the table and it broke, and it only took that second for hell to break out. I could hear yells and growls and sounds of pain coming from all directions but Jane was advancing on me again and I had no time to look and see who was making what noises. I leapt deftly to my feet, and managed to strike out at her before she could reach me. The blow was unexpected and she wobbled on her feet slightly before righting herself. I had to remind myself that she had a lot more experience in this than I did. If my confidence slipped, I was sure to go down and the last thing anyone needed was to worry about what happened to me. I growled and launched myself at her again, knocking her sideways into the wall. I heard the faint sound of plaster cracking above me and spared a glance up to see a large split in the wall, near the ceiling.

That small look cost me my concentration and before I realised what was happening I was flying through the air again, my head connecting hard with the glass of the window. Jane followed me out, reaching me as I swung myself up onto my feet again. I growled low in my throat and launched myself at her, feeling her thin throat between my outstretched hands.


	19. Aftermath

Even though the heat had no effect on me, I could tell the fire was hot. The flames rose high against the black sky, the thick smoke twirling and rising rapidly upwards. Edward stood behind me, a respectful distance away, and watched the flames with his family. They had all survived and all stood together, huddled beside one another. Alex stood next to me, staring unblinkingly at the flames. If she was capable of tears, they would have been streaking down her emotionless face. Jack had been simply a brother to me, but to Alex he had been everything, he had been her entire world. He had been her Edward. I spared a glance back at my golden eyed love and sighed. If anything had happened to him… I didn't want to touch Alex, to insult her by assuming that I could offer any kind of comfort. Still I stood next to her in a silent pledge of love and friendship. She knew I was here if she needed absolutely anything. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up into the perfect face of Edward. His eyes stared into mine, trying to read the emotion that was in them. His arms came around me and he held me close to him, his hands stroking my dark hair as we watched the flames.

The fighting had taken hours, and the gathering of body parts had taken even longer. Arms and legs and ears and toes and every single appendage that could be removed from the body had been scattered all over the large estate. After the initial shock of finding Jack dead along with the others, it had taken Alex and me a while to be able to help the Cullens with the clean up. Chloe stood further away, watching impassively. She had been enraged when she found out her brother was dead and had grabbed a retreating Felix and finished him off. Jack had almost destroyed him, but he had managed to escape towards the end and was fleeing along with Aro. Chloe had taken vindictive pleasure in ripping him apart and Alex, when she realised what had happened, took great pleasure in watching.

Eventually, the flames died down and all that was left were a few burning embers. I turned with Edward and followed him into the house. We still had a lot to talk about, to deal with. We may have destroyed their soldiers but the Volturi were still out there, Aro had escaped and was probably half way to Italy by now, half way to rallying the rest of the army, to come back for us. We had all settled quickly in the kitchen, with the exception of Alex. She was still in the garden, still watching the last of Jack's ashes blow away in the wind. I saw next to Chloe, my fingers automatically entwining with hers. She squeezed lightly, turning to me with a sad smile.

"I think we need to discuss this seriously." Carlisle spoke calmly but I could see his eyes were not as calm as he was letting on. "They will be back."

"And they won't make the mistake of bringing so few soldiers with them this time." Alice added.

There was silence for a few minutes as we all let this news settle.

"We're going to have to split into groups." Esme sighed sadly. "And move around for a while."

My free hand was suddenly being squeezed by Edward's much larger one. He was staring down at me with a strange look on his face.

"When?" Rosalie asked softly. She was gazing up at Emmett with a small smile as he held her hand across the table.

"As soon as possible." Carlisle whispered.

Silence fell again and I allowed myself to rest my head on Edward's shoulder.

"Carlisle, what did you mean when you asked if you should do what you've done before?" Jasper asked calmly.

Carlisle sighed and rubbed his eyes slightly, exchanging a look with Esme.

"A long time ago, before I had changed Edward you know I spent some time with the Volturi. During that time, the Volturi were briefly threatened by another group of vampires. They somehow managed to get inside Voltura one night and were going to secretly murder the Volturi in their sleep. Back then, the guard was not as big as it is now, the fortress was not as well protected. The Volturi were never very good fighters, and they had no chance against this group. So, because I was there and because I could I destroyed them. It was my gift for the Volturi since they had taken me in, allowed me to be civilized and normal. Nothing I did over those three days could possibly be considered civilized. But I got rid of them and they promised me they would never let any harm come to me or any vampires I made in the future. It would seem their promises are not as sound as I had assumed."

I stared at Carlisle in amazement. I had never thought him capable of such utter violence. Even in Phoenix, all those years ago, and with the new born fighting Carlisle had not participated in a violent way. I couldn't picture him destroying a group of vampires the way he said he had but I had seen Aro's face when Carlisle brought it up.

"Before we split up," Edward began speaking softly, stroking the skin of my hand softly. "I think Bella and I should get married."

I whipped my head around to meet his steady gaze, my face incredulous.

"Edward, this is not really the right time for this." I scolded him.

"Actually, Bella, it is the best time." Rosalie spoke softly, catching my gaze. "You and Edward deserve to get married in front of your family and friends. You deserve to have the same big day that the rest of us had. I don't want to be the one who says it but we don't know how long it will be before we see each other again, we should leave on a happy note."

"Ohh, Bella, I still have the dress." Alice cooed in my direction, a huge smile on her face. I looked at Chloe, who smiled sadly at me.

"You should do it, Bella." She whispered in my ear. "You deserve it."

She stood up. "I'm going to make sure Alex is okay."

I looked at the Cullens; at Edward and Alice's hopeful faces, at Emmett and Jasper's smiles and at Rosalie and Esme's soft smiles. How could I refuse them anything?

"Fine. We'll get married first. You have a week, Alice." I huffed, letting myself fall against Edward's side. He grinned down at me, dropping a chaste kiss on my forehead. "Thank you." He whispered against my skin. I shivered and closed my eyes. That man was too dangerous for his own good.

Author's Note

I'm reaching the end of this story folks, and I wanted to thank everyone for reviewing and being so nice about it. My next story is a Jacob/OC story and I will write little one shots about the Cullens as sequels to this story. xxx


	20. Sunrise

The sky was perfect, completely clear and filled with millions of tiny, twinkling stars and a full, milky coloured moon that covered the yard with an ethereal glow. The light of the moon was supplemented by dozens of tiny, gorgeous little candles sat all over the yard, on top of silk covered tables and sat along the path, lighting the aisle I was to walk down in less than five minutes. The trees swayed slightly in the wind and as Alice slid my veil over my head, I was glad I no longer felt the cold; a parka would really ruin the dress. It fit perfectly; clinging to my figure and making me look like an eighteenth century bride. Alice, Rosalie and Chloe stood before me, each looking perfect and beautiful in their light gold dresses, striking against their pale skin. Rosalie had pulled her hair into a loose bun, golden tendrils surrounding her perfect face. She was stunning and I felt a small twitch of jealously, even thought I knew Edward would have eyes for no one but me.

Alice's dark hair was messier and spikier than usual and yet it did not take away from her perfection. She was wearing the highest heels, gold sandals that reminded me of the shoes she had gotten me for prom, all those years ago. Gold, silk ribbons laced up around her legs, giving her the look of a petite ballerina.

Chloe looked stunning, her hair hanging in loose curls against her pale skin and the golden dress was gorgeous against her flawless, pale skin. Despite the smile on her face, her eyes were dead and she reached out to hug me and I knew, instinctively, that she wouldn't be here in the morning. She would follow Alex, perhaps meet up with her somewhere and the two of them would make their way to the Volturi. In a year or so, both would be dead. The thought scared me, and sickened me. This was my best friend, my sister that I was holding and this would most likely be the last time I saw her. She pulled back and smiled at me again, before moving her hand to brush an imaginary piece of lint of her dress.

"Girls, we're ready for you." Esme's soft voice broke through the tense atmosphere behind the silk curtain Alice had insisted upon at the bottom of the yard. Esme looked beautiful in a deep, blood red dress that skimmed the floor as she walked, her dark hair loose around her face. Everyone looked utterly breathtaking that night and I was glad that we would have this to look back on. The atmosphere in the house had been tense all week, everyone was on edge; waiting on something to happen. It had made everyone uncomfortable and we had been tip toeing around each other all week. Tonight would let everyone relax, even if it was only for a short time. We were splitting up in the morning and as I stood here, surrounded by the female members of my family I felt sad suddenly. And slightly guilty. If I had never come back, Caitlin may not have felt the need to go on a killing spree and call the Volturi to Forks.

"Bella, are you ready for this?" Alice's soft voice asked. I looked at her and realised the small area behind the curtain had cleared, leaving just the two of us. A quick peek out showed that Rosalie was half way up the aisle, while Chloe stood waiting on her signal.

"Of course I am." I replied, smiling down at her. She raised an eyebrow at me and nodded.

"This is the right thing to do," She confirmed. "You and Edward deserve to be happy."

"I know." I replied, smoothing down the material of the dress. "I'm ready, don't worry."

She smiled at me and reached up to kiss me on the cheek. "Welcome to the family. Finally."

She took off down the aisle, her movements like a dance rather than a walk. I shook my head as she came to a graceful stop beside Rosalie and Chloe and I saw her small wink in Jasper's direction.

It was finally my turn and I kept my eyes on Edward as I walked. Someone had put a CD on and it was playing my lullaby, making me smile. His lips curved up in that perfect, crooked smile that I loved and I felt myself melt as I reached him. He held out his hand and I entwined our fingers, stroking the soft skin of his palm as we stood before Emmett. He grinned at me and winked, before opening his mouth and beginning.

I could barely hear what he was saying, so intent on Edward's golden eyes and the light touch of his fingers on my wrist. It was an innocent gesture and yet it sent spirals of head down my spine as we stood there. I watched his mouth move as he repeated the vows after Emmett and barely noticed the words coming out of my own mouth. It was finally over and Emmett let out a booming laugh as Edward dipped me, his lips capturing mine swiftly. The kiss was nothing like the chaste, soft kisses he had given me when I was human. It was hot and passionate and left my brain reeling as he moved his lips over mine. I closed my eyes, thankful that I was no longer a klutz as his hands moved over my back.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered in my ear as he sat me down properly again. I smiled at him, tipping my head to the side. "Mrs Edward Cullen."

"Alright then, let's party." Emmett boomed loudly. I grinned at Edward as he led me further down the yard, to where the small dance floor was set up. We danced for hours, swapping partners constantly. I was currently swinging Alice around in a circle, laughing loudly as she sang along to an obscure French pop song I had never heard of before.

Two strong hands pulled me away from Alice and I looked up and smiled as Edward gazed down at me.

"Hello." He whispered.

"Hello." I replied with a small smile. A slow, soft song filled the yard and I allowed him to pull me closer to him, swaying lightly. I lay my head on his shoulder, watching as the song slowly broke over the top of the trees. It was sunrise, my favourite time of the day. I smiled up at him as his hands stroked down the side of my face, lifting my face towards his. This kiss was soft and tender and held the promise of a happy future together and I knew, in that instant, that I could withstand anything the Volturi threw at me, as long as Edward was with me.

Author's Note: I've become so bad at updating! I'm so sorry for the wait but here it is… the final chapter. If any of you like Jacob stories, check out my new story. For those that don't, keep checking back here because I'll be putting up a few one shots about this story soon. Thanks for reading!


End file.
